


Последний город

by Jewellery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Гарри Поттеру приходится принять участие в первой магической версии колдовизионного шоу "Холостяк". Двадцать четыре... то есть двадцать три мужчины (и один из них Драко Малфой), пытаются добиться его расположения в шести городах мира. У Гарри к тому же есть одно необычное сексуальное условие. Сможет ли он найти то, что ему нужно?





	1. Сидней, Австралия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430767) by [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/pseuds/zeitgeistic). 



> Иллюстрации к фику авторства Глинтвейн.  
> Бета - Только сказки.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сказал Гарри.

Рон хлопнул его по плечу. Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза и безрадостно отметил, что вместо раскаяния, которое полагалось бы испытывать тому, кто обрек лучшего друга на унижение, этот тип излучал полное самодовольство.

— Ну да, — Рон расплылся в вызывающе фотогеничной улыбке, и Гарри возненавидел его за это еще больше. Что за ублюдок! Может, будь Гарри таким же фотогеничным, он давно бы уже благополучно устроил свою личную жизнь с хорошим парнем. — Но знаешь, что будет утешать меня долгими тоскливыми ночами, когда мы с Гермионой станем следить за твоими страданиями на экране колдовизора?  
Гарри скрипнул зубами. Не дождавшись ответа, Рон ткнул его в плечо, и Гарри выдавил:  
— Что?  
— То, что придется стараться, чтобы не упасть с дивана от хохота. Это же должно быть офигительно весело!  
— Ненавижу тебя, — повторил Гарри. — Я думал, мы друзья.  
— Я целиком за то, чтобы мы ими остались и когда все закончится, если ты сам не передумаешь, — Рон по-прежнему улыбался. — Как там говорят? Если ваша дружба пережила колдовизионное романтическое шоу, на участие в котором один из вас подписал другого, то она переживет все, что угодно.  
— Никто, кроме тебя, никогда не говорил ничего подобного.  
Рон пожал плечами.  
— Ну, после будут. Давай, мой тигр. Сделай так, чтобы я тобой гордился.

Он бесцеремонно подтолкнул Гарри к платформе для перемещений. Гарри споткнулся, но удержался на ногах. «Черт бы побрал этого придурка», — подумал он, прищурившись от бьющего в глаза яркого света. Черт бы побрал Рона, и заодно самого Гарри, за то, что месяц назад он решил, будто Рон просто пошутил, что отправил сову с именем лучшего друга в отбор участников для первого выпуска колдошоу с дурацким названием «Пара для холостяка». Нет, поверить было невозможно, что он, Гарри Поттер, зрелый двадцатишестилетний мужчина, оказался обречен на такой позор.

У Гарри мелькнула мысль просто не дотрагиваться до порт-ключа, когда он активируется. Тогда он пропустил бы возможность попасть в Сидней, и после, наверное, можно было бы просто вернуться домой и… Но нет. Магический связывающий контракт. Чертова магия. Он был обязан продолжать, точно так же, как в той давней истории с Кубком Огня. Как же это он не насторожился, когда Рон принялся подсовывать ему на подпись дополнительную копию аврорского отчета? Рон же бумажной работой никогда не занимался.

— И еще, Гарри…  
Гарри сердито обернулся.  
Рон улыбался.  
— Я правда надеюсь, что ты встретишь кого-нибудь, кто тебе понравится.

В конечном итоге, Гарри всегда делал то, чего от него ожидали, поэтому он сжал пальцы на порт-ключе, которым служила нить анальных бус, и позволил перенести себя в Австралию.

***  
— Гарри!  
Гарри обернулся и обнаружил перед собой Луну Лавгуд, такую непривычно загорелую, что, с ее почти белыми волосами, она стала напоминать фотонегатив.  
— Гарри! — снова позвала она. — Ты как раз вовремя!  
— Для своей порции унижений и страданий? — уточнил Гарри.  
— Нет, для того, чтобы познакомиться с двадцатью четырьмя мужчинами. То есть, на самом деле, с двадцатью тремя.

Гарри не был уверен, что хочет знать, что означает это уточнение, так что не стал и спрашивать. Луна приобняла его за плечи и повела к ожидавшей неподалеку машине. Забравшись в нее, Гарри обнаружил, что в лицо ему нацелились объективы трех камер и прожектор. Он моргнул. Луна, широко улыбаясь, устроилась на сиденье рядом с ним.

— Это наши операторы, Гарри, — объявила она. — Хавьер Дорадо, и, конечно же, знакомые тебе Деннис Криви и Майлз Блетчли.  
Гарри постарался не скривиться. В первый момент его встревожила мысль, что рядом все время будет находиться слизеринец, снимающий его в такой унизительной роли, но потом он напомнил себе, что нет никакой разницы, у кого в руках камера. Все равно это будут потом показывать по проклятому колдовидению на всю страну.  
— Привет, — выдавил он.  
— Я так рад работать с тобой, Гарри! — воскликнул Деннис. — Луна великолепный продюсер. Будет очень весело!  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— Поттер, какой ракурс для тебя выигрышный? — спросил Майлз.  
— Не уверен, что у меня такой есть, — ответил Гарри.  
Майлз кивнул.  
— Я так и подумал. Просто хотел проявить вежливость.  
Гарри уставился на него, но он отвернулся к камере и принялся подкручивать настройки.

— Вот как все это будет происходить, — начала объяснять Луна. — Мы отвезем тебя в отель, пообедаем и подумаем, какие места ты хотел бы здесь посетить. Там мы и будем устраивать свидания. Претенденты прибудут сегодня чуть позже, а вечером их представят тебе по одному. После этого у нас коктейльная вечеринка, чтобы чуть-чуть всех расслабить и чтобы ты мог познакомиться со всеми поближе. Потом ты отошлешь девять из претендентов обратно, и мы продолжим с оставшимися пятнадцатью. Ну и, конечно, будет еще и денежный приз для тебя и выбранного тобой победителя. По миллиону каждому из вас в конце игры.  
Гарри угрюмо кивнул.  
— Замечательно.  
— Правда же? — воодушевленно отозвалась Луна. — Если выпуски с тобой будут удачными, то мы сможем рассчитывать еще как минимум на три сезона, так что постарайся быть интересным.

Они подъехали к отелю, и Луна поручила портье заняться багажом Гарри. Хавьер, Майлз и Деннис шли следом, снимая, как Луна рассказывает о красотах Австралии и о том, как замечательно все они проведут следующие три недели. Гарри кивал в нужных местах, но его мысли были заняты планированием очень страшной, очень болезненной и очень мучительной мести.

Гарри, нахмурившись, стоял перед Сиднейским оперным театром. Каким образом Луна умудрилась добиться от Австралийского министерства магии разрешения на анти-маггловские чары вокруг такой знаковой достопримечательности, он не представлял. Участники шоу («претенденты», как называла их Луна, будто речь шла о каком-нибудь рыцарском турнире) находились где-то над ним, на мосту Харбор-Бридж, скрытые чарами невидимости. Они должны были по очереди снимать с себя чары и лететь вниз к Гарри на метлах. Цирк, да и только.

Гарри вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Хавьер смотрел на него странным взглядом, будто ему не нравилось, как лицо Гарри выглядит на экране камеры. И точно, Майлз испустил тяжелый вздох, решительно протопал к Гарри и принялся с несколько излишней силой прижимать его волосы к голове.  
— Они не поддаются! — крикнул он Хавьеру.  
Хавьер нахмурился и жестом отправил Майлза обратно на место. Деннис прыгал вокруг, ища оригинальные ракурсы. В данный момент он улегся на землю у ног Гарри, снимая его снизу.  
— Начали!

Гарри почувствовал движение воздуха прежде, чем увидел приближающуюся фигуру. Уже начинало темнеть, а подлетающий волшебник был одет в темную одежду. Он ловко соскочил с метлы, одарил Гарри нахальной ухмылкой и лихо забросил метлу на плечо.  
— Зеф Харрис, — протянул он руку.  
Гарри сглотнул. У него внезапно пересохло в горле. Пресветлый Мерлин, этот парень был здесь действительно для того, чтобы встречаться с ним? Гарри пожал протянутую ему руку и невольно втянул живот, соображая, хватило ли его ежедневных двухчасовых аврорских тренировок для поддержания достаточно хорошей формы, чтобы хоть как-то соответствовать этому неправдоподобному красавцу.  
— Гарри Поттер, — представился Гарри.  
Зеф снова улыбнулся, весь — жемчужно-белые зубы, каштановые волосы, острый взгляд черных глаз. Гарри немедленно влюбился.

По указанию Луны, Зеф отошел к зданию оперного театра, а Гарри обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как подлетает следующий участник.  
— Дьюн Фрейзер, — представился новый волшебник, и Гарри влюбился снова. Веснушки. Повсюду веснушки. Гарри испытывал нежную слабость к веснушкам. Они вызывали ощущение уюта и покоя, как любимая домашняя еда.

Подлетел следующий волшебник, и Гарри открыл рот, когда он соскочил с метлы.  
— Майкл Корнер, — представился тот, будто Гарри мог забыть. — Еще один бывший бойфренд Джинни, оказавшийся геем.  
— Ты издеваешься? — Гарри огляделся, не подскочит ли к нему кто-нибудь с камерой и не закричит ли, что его разыграли, но, хотя Деннис и подскочил к нему с камерой, никто не торопился объявлять все розыгрышем. Гарри автоматически пожал Майклу руку, и тот криво улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Нет. Просто хотел потрахаться и походить на свидания. Плюс можно получить денежный приз, если я выиграю. Луна убедила меня попробовать поучаствовать.  
Гарри захотелось умереть на месте. Теперь его унижение становилось публичным не только в абстрактном смысле, — в котором он знал, что пока он мотается по планете, окруженный камерами, люди в Британии наблюдают за его трепыханиями, — но и в самом конкретном: ему предстояло встречаться в ходе шоу с кем-то, кто был его знакомым по реальной жизни. И не просто знакомым, а таким, который, вероятно, тоже спал с Джинни каких-то лет восемь-десять назад.

Все это длилось невыносимо долго. Гарри еще влюбился в десятого прибывшего — крупного мускулистого мужчину, который летал на метле так, будто она была нужна ему только из декоративных соображений. Пожимая ему руку, Гарри ощутил себя невероятно хрупким.  
— Рубен Смит, — представился волшебник баритоном, от одного звука которого у Гарри наполовину встало. — Зови меня Руби.  
Мужчина, которому хватало мужества зваться «Руби», был определенно в достаточной степени мужчиной для Гарри, — так Гарри размышлял, глядя вслед Руби, пока тот мягкой походкой хищника шествовал к группе остальных участников, собравшихся вокруг Луны. Боже, если член у него такой же мощный, как руки…

И тут прибыл одиннадцатый участник. Номер одиннадцать не был искусен в полетах, это можно было разглядеть еще издалека. Видимо, не из тех, кого можно пригласить на досуге сыграть в квиддич, несколько разочарованно подумал Гарри. А потом волшебник сбросил капюшон, и Гарри увидел, что это вовсе не волшебник. Оговорка про «двадцать три» внезапно обрела смысл.

— Гермиона?! — потрясенно выдохнул он. Ну конечно. Его унижение просто не было бы полным без одного из лучших друзей в качестве свидетеля! Рон, чертов придурок, конечно же специально все так подстроил.  
Гермиона сжала губы с самым решительным видом.  
— Да. Я так разозлилась, когда узнала, что Рон подписал тебя на это, что решила, что он и сам заслуживает небольшого сюрприза. И мне хотелось, чтобы у тебя был какой-то безопасный вариант выбора, на случай если все остальные здесь окажутся жадными до славы подонками. И еще я хотела сказать всем вам, — и тут она развернулась лицом к каждому из операторов по очереди, — вам всем должно быть стыдно за то, что вы развлекаетесь за счет неприятной для Гарри ситуации, и, сидя в своих гостиных перед колдовизорами, посмеиваетесь над его личной жизнью, как будто сами когда-нибудь решились бы оказаться на его месте и дать себя снимать. И ты, Гарри! — она снова повернулась к нему. — В вопросах сексуальности и пола нет черного и белого, и всем стоит быть более открытыми для свободного и естественного течения любви.

Гарри в ужасе отвел глаза в сторону. Рон его точно убьет. Майлз отставил камеру и предпринимал попытки утянуть Гермиону слабыми чарами призыва. Она немного посопротивлялась, но потом поцеловала Гарри в щеку и с высоко поднятой головой присоединилась к остальным участникам.

Дальше Гарри по очереди познакомился с Атласом, Неро, Клавдием, Финианом, Квиллом, Мартином, Гарри Генри (жизнь Гарри, как она есть: все больше идиотизма с каждым мгновением), Фениксом, Сокорро, Феликсом, Байроном, Грегориусом, Джесси, Титом, Раулем, Гарднером, Джеком и Хитклифом. И, слава Мерлину, осталось явиться только одному претенденту. Гарри поднял глаза, ожидая, когда волшебник снимет чары невидимости и слетит уже наконец вниз, чтобы все они могли войти в здание театра, пропустить по паре кружек пива и продвинуть всю эту историю хоть на капельку ближе к концу.

Но последний участник совершенно не собирался торопиться. Наконец, Гарри увидел появившуюся на мосту фигуру. Потом эта фигура спрыгнула с моста и… "О боже, — подумал Гарри в отчаянии, — перспектива встречаться со мной довела человека до самоубийства!" Но тут падение остановилось, претендент по резкой дуге взмыл вверх, и Гарри влюбился в последний раз за эту ночь, потому что этот волшебник только что спрыгнул с чертова моста и вскочил на метлу в метре над водой. Теперь он взлетал вверх по спирали, мантия развевалась за его спиной, как стяг мужественности, длинные светлые волосы растрепало ветром, и Гарри пришлось переступить с ноги на ногу, чтобы его член снова удобно лег в штанах.

Волшебник приблизился, и вся любовь у Гарри мгновенно прошла. Это был один из самых душераздирающих моментов его жизни.  
— Малфой? — пробормотал Гарри.  
Он понял, что разочарован. Он думал… Мерлин, он увидел, как летает этот волшебник, и представил себе все полеты наперегонки, которые они могли бы устроить, все квиддичные матчи, которые они могли сыграть, все ленивые воскресные прогулки на метле до Бристоля, которые они могли совершить вместе, все разы, когда этот неизвестный волшебник мог бы прижать Гарри к своей Молнии и трахнуть его в тридцати метрах над землей…

Малфой усмехнулся, и Гарри проникся к нему ненавистью тем большей, что прошедшие восемь лет сделали его только еще более привлекательным. Он отпустил волосы, и теперь они доходили до плеч — длиннее, чем Гарри когда-либо приходилось у него видеть. Подбородок его остался таким же острым, а глаза казались навечно прищуренными, но, Мерлин, эти плечи, и изящная талия, и стройные бедра… Не то чтобы Гарри предпочитал какой-то определенный тип мужчин, но Малфой за то, что оказался так хорош и привлекателен, заслуживал ненависти все равно.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — прошипел Гарри.  
— Я так понял, задача в том, чтобы завоевать твое сердце, или Лавгуд меня дезинформировала?  
— Дезинформировала, если она сказала, что у тебя есть хоть какой-то шанс.  
К возмущению Гарри, Малфоя его реплика, казалось, только подзадорила. Он шагнул ближе, нарушая личное пространство Гарри. Закинул метлу на плечо и, протянув свободную руку, провел ею по груди Гарри.  
— О, я думаю мы прекрасно поладим, Поттер. Просто прекрасно.  
Обойдя его, Малфой направился к Луне и остальным.  
— Малфой! — окликнул его Гарри. Тот остановился и обернулся через плечо.  
— И почему ты так думаешь?  
Малфой улыбнулся.  
— Потому что никто не умеет тебя завести так, как я.

***  
Малфой подал Гарри бокал. В нем было не пиво. Гарри, сверля Малфоя мрачным взглядом, все равно его взял.  
— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь, Малфой? Если серьезно?  
— Человек что, не может просто надеяться найти свою любовь?  
Гарри прищурился.  
— Человек может, если у него нет жены и только что родившегося ребенка.  
Малфой ухмыльнулся.  
— А, ты про это слышал? И ведь даже в газетах ничего не было. Следишь за моей жизнью, да?  
— Малфой! — прорычал Гарри.  
— Но ты следишь недостаточно пристально, — продолжил Малфой. — Мой отец заплатил Астории Гринграсс, чтобы она родила мне наследника. Она подала на развод, как только пришла в себя после родов.  
Гарри недоверчиво на него посмотрел.  
— Почему вы, чистокровные, такие странные? — задался он вопросом. — И, стой… Зачем вообще было заморачиваться женитьбой, если вы знали, что собираетесь развестись сразу после?  
Малфой закатил глаза.  
— Скорпиус не мог бы считаться законным наследником, если бы был рожден вне брака, тупица.  
На этот раз Гарри закатил глаза.  
— Не сказал бы, что ты вот сейчас увеличиваешь свои шансы.

К счастью, в этот момент Гермиона подвела к нему очаровательно смущенного и уютно-веснушчатого Дьюна, и это дало Гарри возможность не продолжать разговор с Малфоем. Дьюн оказался приятным собеседником, хоть и легко краснеющим. Гарри был очарован его улыбкой, а потом и гибкостью, когда тот продемонстрировал, что случается с теми, кого с раннего возраста заставляли заниматься балетом.

Все остальные участники шоу сами настойчиво искали внимания Гарри, что было для него очень удачно, учитывая, что он вовсе не был светским львом. К тому же Гермиона взяла на себя обязанность подводить к нему тех, кого находила достойными. К концу вечера Гарри обнаружил, что почти получает от всего этого удовольствие. К тому времени, когда Луна сказала ему, что настало время выбрать пятнадцать участников, которые останутся в проекте, он был уже немного пьян.

— Расскажи нам, что ты чувствуешь, Гарри, — попросила Луна, уводя его в небольшую комнату, где ему давалась возможность «обдумать» свой выбор. — Скоро ты раздашь первые снитчи ловцам своего сердца. Любовь похожа на квиддичный матч, ты не находишь?  
— В каком смысле? — спросил он.  
— Ну, многие добывают очки для команды, но только один человек решает, когда закончится игра.  
— А… Ну, да, — сказал он.  
— Итак, в этой сумке пятнадцать снитчей. Каждый участник, который получит один из них, получит шанс завоевать твое сердце. Девять, которые не получат, отправятся завтра домой первым утренним порт-ключом, и уже никогда не смогут узнать поближе твою нежную душу. Что ты чувствуешь?  
— Немного подташнивает, — ответил он, что было правдой: он слишком много выпил. — Не надо было мне никогда признаваться Рону, что я… ну. Одинок.

Именно в этот момент Гарри увидел мигающий красный огонек на колдовидеокамере, которую держал Хавьер. У него кровь отлила от лица. Он знал, в целом, что его снимают, постоянно будут снимать, но увидеть это сейчас было как получить удар под дых. Он ненавидел, когда его снимали, ненавидел внимание вообще.

— Почему, как ты думаешь, у тебя до сих пор не получалось построить серьезные отношения? — спросила Луна.  
Гарри снова уставился в камеру, тяжело сглотнул. Тысяча ответов пришла ему в голову. Он, слава богу, не произнес вслух ни одного из них.  
— Я не знаю.  
Луна нахмурилась и взглянула на часы. Вздохнула и встала.  
— Что ж, уже девять часов. Пора раздавать снитчи. Завтра ранний подъем!

Она передала ему мешок, дергающийся и трепыхающийся, как будто он был полон кошек, а не снитчей. Гарри закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. За дверями ждали двадцать три парня — и Гермиона — и гадали, кого из них он решит оставить в проекте. На то, чтобы сделать выбор, у него оставалось всего пять минут, а единственной кандидатурой, в которой он был уверен, была Гермиона.

Вот это было убого. Он участвовал в романтическом шоу для геев, но предпочитал держаться за свою замужнюю подругу детства вместо того, чтобы взять на это место еще одного парня, в сексе с которым он, хотя бы потенциально, мог быть заинтересован. Но в реальности секс всегда был таким разочарованием, что Гарри действительно не видел особой разницы. Гермиона или какой-то случайный волшебник — все равно Гарри не получил бы удовольствия.

В конце концов он дал снитчи Дьюну, Гермионе, этому здоровенному жеребцу Руби, Титусу, Атласу, Феликсу, Байрону, Сокорро, Гарднеру, парню, которого звали так же, как Гарри, что сейчас казалось ему забавным, но что наутро он наверняка снова нашел бы нелепым, Майклу Корнеру, Зефу, Квилу и Финиану.

Потом у него остался один снитч, и, глядя на мужчин, стоявших перед ним с пустыми руками, он понял, что не помнит имени ни одного из них. Он не мог отдать никому из них снитч при всем желании. Гарри начал паниковать. В этот момент он заметил в заднем ряду хмурое лицо Малфоя. Обрадовавшись, что нашелся еще один человек, которого он может назвать, Гарри сказал:  
— Драко Малфой.

Камеры зафиксировали изумление Малфоя, так же, как и все остальные неловкие моменты этого вечера, но Гарри был доволен (и пьян), передавая ему последний снитч. Его пальцев при этом коснулись прохладные пальцы Малфоя, Гарри вздрогнул, наверное, из-за выпитого, и Деннис заснял и это.

***  
Вызов по каминной сети прозвучал позже, чем Гарри ожидал, учитывая все обстоятельства, и к этому моменту он был уже практически трезв. И все же он настороженно приблизился к каминной решетке, услышав голос Рона.

— Гарри, моя жена-идиотка там с тобой? — вопросил Рон, как только увидел Гарри.  
Гарри отвел глаза. Была у него такая дурная привычка, за которую Кингсли упрекал его минимум пару раз в месяц.  
— Э-э-э… Да.  
Рон прищурился.  
— Отправь ее обратно домой немедленно, Гарри. Клянусь Мерлином, если ты дашь ей снитч!..  
— Ты подписал меня на это, Рон! К тому же я уже дал ей снитч. Ты же собираешься смотреть на следующей неделе, когда покажут этот эпизод, да?  
— Гарри! Она оставила меня здесь с Рози и полным морозильником сцеженного молока. Что я буду делать, когда оно закончится?  
Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
— Не знаю. Позовешь свою маму? Поищи детские смеси в супермаркете. В общем, люблю тебя, чувак, — это я серьезно — но мне нужно идти. У меня завтра утром свидание с Гермионой.  
— Проклятье, Гарри!  
На заднем плане послышался плач Рози. Гарри с усмешкой прервал контакт. Может быть, и не придется особенно зверствовать, планируя месть Рону, учитывая, что Гермиона уже сделала хорошие первые шаги в этом направлении.

***  
Когда Гарри проснулся, в его номере обнаружилась Луна. Вернее, оказалось, что она склонилась над ним, заглядывая ему в лицо своими пугающе большими глазами.  
— О, ты проснулся, — сказала она.  
Гарри сомневался, что в мире нашелся бы человек, способный спать дальше под этим взглядом. Он приподнялся на локтях.  
— Да, проснулся.  
— На первое свидание ты можешь взять с собой восемь претендентов. Кого бы ты хотел?  
Гарри хлопнулся обратно на подушку и от всей души пожелал, чтобы все это оказалось дурным сном, навеянным очередным ранением во время аврорского рейда.  
— Хм. Гермиону, — сказал он.  
Луна записала ее имя.  
— Я считаю, это очень мило, что Рон не против того, чтобы ты встречался с его женой. Как ты думаешь, ты всегда был влюблен в них обоих, или сначала ты влюбился в Рона, а Гермиону полюбил потом, осознав, что любовь не признает ограничений пола?  
На это у Гарри не было ответа.  
— Хм. Руби, — сказал он вместо этого. Луна записала. — Дьюн, Феликс, Квилл, Зеф, Атлас.  
Он замолчал. Луна подняла на него взгляд, медленно моргая. Гарри сглотнул.  
– Малфой, — сказал он со вздохом.  
Фу. Сейчас он себя ненавидел.  
— Ты уже решил, где хотел бы провести первое свидание, или хочешь, чтобы мы с Деннисом что-нибудь выбрали?  
Этого Гарри точно не хотел. Что угодно было бы лучше, чем то, что могли выбрать Луна, Деннис, Майлз или Хавьер. Так что он назвал первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Мы можем поплавать под водой с аквалангом или маской? У Большого Барьерного рифа.  
— Тогда у вас не будет возможности разговаривать, — заметила Луна.  
Гарри подумал о Малфое, который тоже там будет.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Она постучала пером по блокноту.  
— Да, думаю, ты прав. Иногда лучше воздержаться от разговоров и сосредоточиться сразу на сексуальном притяжении. Коралловые рифы пробуждают чувственность, и я понимаю желание полюбоваться на стайку мужчин в плавках, проплывающих на живописном фоне, подобно очень сексуальным рыбкам без рубашек.  
«Ненавижу тебя, Рон», — подумал Гарри, судя по всему, далеко не в последний раз. И улыбнулся Луне.  
— Да, звучит здорово.  
— Думаю, выбранные тобой претенденты должны сделать себе купальные костюмы из подручных материалов, чтобы показать свою креативность.  
Вспомнив о Гермионе, и представив, с какой силой кулак Рона врежется ему в лицо, если хоть какая-то лишняя ее часть окажется выставлена на всеобщее обозрение по колдовидению, Гарри воскликнул:  
— Нет! — он подскочил с кровати. — Нет, в этом нет необходимости. Может быть, пусть они их лучше трансфигурируют? Из ммм… зимних пальто? И можно дать им дополнительные баллы если они… эм, сделают их моего любимого цвета.  
— Все знают твой любимый цвет, — возразила Луна. — Про это писали в сентябрьском номере «Ведьминского еженедельника» за 2002 год.  
— Ну, тогда можно давать баллы за стиль?  
Луна вздохнула.  
— Думаю, оценивать придется нам с Майлзом. Ладно, Гарри, я побегу. Надо раздать выбранным тобой претендентам письма с заданием.  
Она открыла дверь номера и крикнула в коридор:  
— Деннис, теперь можешь заходить!  
— Нет, он не может заходить! — возмутился Гарри. — Я не одет!  
Луна окинула его непонимающим взглядом.  
— Трусы закрывают столько же, сколько и плавки.

И на этом она вышла, а в номер пружинистым шагом влетел Деннис с «Полароидом» на шее и колдовидеокамерой в одной руке.  
— Доброе утро, Гарри! — он направил объектив видеокамеры вниз и неторопливо снова поднял его наверх. Гарри запоздало прикрыл пах рукой. Черт возьми, он надеялся, что у него не было утреннего стояка. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Крайне неудобно, — ответил Гарри.  
— Итак, ты отверг девять претендентов на твое сердце. Девять безутешных волшебников получили сегодня утром порт-ключи, и скоро вернутся домой. Что ты чувствуешь? Ты не боишься, что один из них был на самом деле второй половиной твоей души, но ты отверг его, основываясь на первом впечатлении, и теперь никогда не найдешь своей истинной любви и полного счастья и твоя жизнь пройдет в одиночестве и тоске? Скажи мне, что ты об этом думаешь?  
Гарри попытался выдать какую-нибудь реакцию на это, честно попытался, но способность реагировать его оставила. Он сидел, уставившись на Денниса, его видеокамеру и мигающий красный огонек, вспыхивающий в такт его собственному пульсу. Что? Как он вообще должен был на это отвечать? Деннис выглянул из-за камеры и жестом показал ему, что пора говорить.  
— Съемка идет, — произнес он одними губами. — Говори.  
— Я… — начал Гарри и снова замолчал. Он открыл рот. Прочистил горло. Подумал о Роне. Глаза его сами собой сузились, и он усмехнулся. — Я очень благодарен моему лучшему другу Рону Уизли за то, что он записал меня на участие в этой программе. У всех, наверное, есть лучшие друзья, но ни у кого нет такого лучшего друга, как Рон. Он самый заботливый, самый душевный мужчина из всех, кого я встречал. Снаружи он такой сильный и мужественный, но внутри нежен, как клубкопух. В данный момент он дома, нянчит младенца, пока его прекрасная жена Гермиона — тоже моя лучшая подруга — проводит время со мной здесь на съемках. Я не думаю, что вчера отправил домой вторую половину своей души, но в любом случае меня утешает то, что даже если я не найду на этом шоу идеального сексуального партнера, дома меня все равно будет ждать идеальный лучший друг.  
Красный огонек перестал мигать, и Деннис, широко улыбаясь, опустил камеру.  
— Прекрасно, Гарри! Уверен, магическая публика будет в полном восторге от возможности так глубоко заглянуть в тайны твоего подсознания.  
— Как ты думаешь, можно будет показать несколько фотографий Рона во время этой реплики? Чтобы все сразу увидели, какой он прекрасный человек?  
— Да. У тебя есть подходящие?  
Гарри подумал о снимках с Йольского бала; или о том, на котором Рон грохнулся на пол, когда миссис Грейнджер вышла в комнату ожидания в Св. Мунго объявить о рождении Рози; и о тех, на которых Рон уснул в новом кресле миссис Уизли, раскрыв рот и пустив слюни.  
— Я уверен, что что-нибудь подберу.

***  
То, что Квилл не дружит с солнцем, Гарри увидел, едва порт-ключ перенес его на яхту, с которой предстояло нырять. Было только девять утра, и участники шоу провели на улице не дольше двадцати минут, но кожа Квилла успела приобрести пугающий красный оттенок. Малфой, самый светлокожий из всех, кто был сегодня на свидании, выглядел абсолютно уверенным в себе и нисколько не напуганным солнечными лучами. Он стоял, прислонившись к перилам, в элегантных черных плавках. Гарри отметил, что ноги у него очень красивые.  
— Доброе утро, Гарри, — произнес Руби глубоким вибрирующим голосом.  
Гарри взглянул на него, и у него перехватило дыхание. Мерлин, что за мужчина, что за мужчина! Он не спеша оглядел Руби, обращая пристальное внимание на густые волосы, покрывающие его мускулистую грудь и живот. Руби выглядел мощным, коренастым, не слишком высоким, но все в его внешности кричало об избытке тестостерона. Его рыжую бороду можно было бы подстричь покороче, но у Гарри были идеи насчет того, как эта борода щекотала бы внутреннюю сторону его бедер, если бы Руби облизывал ему яйца.  
— Доброе, — сказал Гарри сдавленным голосом. Он почувствовал приливающий к щекам жар, опустил голову, чтобы спрятать глаза, и совершил ошибку, вперившись взглядом в плавки Руби. Красная клетка. «С каких пор красная клетка стала привлекательной?» — в отчаянии задумался он.

Луна аппарировала вместе с инструктором, и всем пришлось целый час сидеть и слушать о правилах безопасности подводного плавания с заклинанием головного пузыря. К тому времени, когда они наконец спрыгнули в воду, от эрекции, возникшей у Гарри при разглядывании волосатых ног Руби, не осталось и следа. Всей компанией они плавали, любуясь кораллами. Гарри был очарован. Он попытался догнать косяк красных рыбок, потом поплыл за большой морской черепахой, и чуть не обмочился, увидев плывущую к ним акулу.  
«Пожалуйста, съешь сначала Малфоя», — мысленно попросил он. А что, это дало бы время всем остальным вернуться в лодку. Правда, тут же Гарри пришлось разочарованно отказаться от этой просьбы. «Я бы, наверное, бросился спасать тупого ублюдка», — подумал он с отвращением. Разумеется, он бы бросился. Он не оставил бы на съедение акуле даже Малфоя.

Гермиона, одетая в красный купальник со скандально глубоким вырезом, — Гарри был уверен, что фасон она выбрала специально назло Рону, который непременно увидит все это по колдовизору, — больше интересовалась сбором морских анемонов и попытками заманить голубую морскую звезду в банку для образцов. Она бросила на акулу беглый взгляд и вернулась к своему занятию, хотя Гарри отметил, что она достала палочку из чехла на бедре.

Квилла появление акулы, мягко говоря, не обрадовало. Очень мягко говоря. На самом деле Гарри подозревал, что Квилл в прямом смысле слова обмочился, увидев, что она приближается. Он спрятался за спиной Гарри. Вода внезапно стала теплее, и Гарри бы затошнило, если бы его лицо не ограждало заклинание головного пузыря. Он с отвращением взглянул на Квилла и неторопливо поплыл подальше от акулы, стараясь не спровоцировать ее резкими движениями. Руби и Малфой плавали недалеко друг от друга, внимательно следя за акулой, и выглядели настороженными и готовыми к действиям, но, как и Гермиона, не слишком напуганными.

Дьюн, Зеф, Феликс и Атлас плыли вверх, к лодке и болтающейся у ее борта лестнице. Деннис плавал под ними, снимая их бегство с весьма смелого ракурса.  
Гарри вынужден был признать, что уплыть поскорее при угрозе встречи с акулой было совершенно разумным решением. В смысле — для кого-то, кто не претендовал на роль его парня. Проявленное этими участниками отсутствие… духа приключений не слишком его вдохновило. Но по крайней мере никто из них на него хоть не мочился.

Он почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его, и резко развернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с огромной горбатой рыбиной. Она была синего цвета, с забавной мордой, и смотрела на Гарри с таким выражением, словно пыталась намекнуть, что он болтается у нее на пути, и не был бы так любезен посторониться. Гарри осторожно потянулся и коснулся ее.  
Она была… довольно мягкой. Он погладил ее снова. К нему подплыла Гермиона, сверкая глазами из-за своего головного пузыря. Она сказала ему что-то одними губами, наверное, название рыбы, но Гарри разобрал только слово «горбатый». Рыба проплыла между их вытянутых рук, как кошка, отирающаяся о ноги. Гарри ей улыбнулся. Он заметил Майлза, подплывающего к ним поближе с камерой наперевес, но даже не почувствовал обычного раздражения от его присутствия.

Малфой подплыл к ним, встретился взглядом с Гарри и тоже потянулся потрогать рыбину. Он отдернул руку, как будто не ожидал, что рыба окажется на ощупь такой, но потом неуверенно потянулся снова. Он смотрел на нее так, будто хотел улыбнуться, но сдерживался: его в этот момент снимали, и Гарри понимал нежелание откровенно проявлять эмоции, когда их записывали на пленку, чтобы показывать потом кому угодно.  
Он вроде как ненавидел Малфоя, но в этот момент у него было чувство, что они думают об одном и том же. Если оба они прониклись симпатией к этой странной рыбине, может, не такие уж они были и разные на самом деле.  
«Ого, Гарри, — подумал он тогда, — вот до чего тебя жизнь-то довела».

Счастливый снитч получила Гермиона. Гарри сунул его ей на следующий день при первой же возможности, потому что нервничал и опасался, что если не избавится от мячика прямо сейчас, то может вручить его Малфою.  
Гермиона взяла снитч и посмотрела на Гарри тяжелым взглядом.  
— Я, конечно, специально приехала, чтобы попасть в число двадцати четырех участников, но в мои намерения не входило вынуждать тебя давать мне снитчи и дальше, — сказала она. — Я помню, что я говорила об этой программе, но тебе действительно нужно начать с кем-нибудь встречаться, — она скривилась. — Даже если при этом тебя будут снимать для колдовидения.  
Гарри на всякий случай огляделся в поисках операторов. Если только Деннис не прятался за горшком с цветком, они с Гермионой находились в относительной безопасности.  
— Это… страшно, — признался он. — Ни с кем у меня не получается ничего хорошего. Я не хочу, чтобы неудачная попытка оказалась заснята и сохранена навсегда.  
Гермиона закусила губу.  
— Ты снимаешься в первом выпуске шоу. Потом будут другие, с менее сдержанными героями, и люди забудут подробности эпизодов с тобой.  
— Может быть, — согласился он. — Мне просто не хочется облажаться. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты была рядом и могла дать совет.  
— Я сделаю все, что смогу, — вздохнула она. — Но в конце концов ты должен будешь кого-нибудь выбрать. Выбрать по-настоящему. Не меня. Это не обязательно должно случиться на этом дурацком шоу, но когда-то ты должен будешь это сделать. Тебе нужно попытаться еще раз, Гарри. Ты вовсе не обречен на вечные неудачи в личной жизни; тебе просто нужно найти правильного человека.

Гарри вспомнил те несколько попыток завести отношения, которые он предпринял за последние годы, и о том, как плохо все каждый раз заканчивалось. Может быть, он и в самом деле был… ненормальный. Те волшебники, — и ведьмы, когда он еще пытался встречаться с женщинами, — кажется, думали именно так. Он просто до последнего надеялся, что, может быть, если бы ему повезло встретить хорошую ведьму, готовую мириться с его сексуальными особенностями, то они могли бы создать семью и даже быть довольно счастливы вместе. Ему так отчаянно хотелось стать отцом… Но как раз с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, потому что он просто не мог кончить в активной позиции ни с кем — без посторонней помощи.  
— Я попробую, — пообещал он. Мерлин, как ему хотелось, чтобы Рон тоже оказался здесь, тупой говнюк.  
Гарри никогда не говорил друзьям, почему у него возникали такие проблемы в отношениях, но догадывался, что они знали. В конце концов, Джинни была очень близка с братом.

— Гарри, вот ты где, — Луна заглянула в альков, в котором они устроились. — Привет, Гермиона. Гарри, я даже не думала, что мне придется напоминать тебе о запрете на сексуальные контакты с претендентами до окончания съемок. Это может дать кому-то несправедливое преимущество перед остальными.  
— Мы не занимались сексом, — возразила Гермиона.  
— Пока что, — Луна одарила их многозначительным взглядом, на который они ответили молчаливым недоумением: Гарри был геем, Гермиона была замужем, причем за лучшим другом Гарри. — Твое последнее свидание в Австралии, Гарри… оно вот-вот начнется. Ты готов? Там будут присутствовать все участники.  
— Где? — уточнил Гарри.  
— Мы отправимся на мистическую скалу. Ты слышал об Улуру?  
— О, ради бога, — пробормотала Гермиона, протискиваясь мимо Гарри к выходу из алькова. — Она не мистическая.  
— Мистическая, — повторила Луна. — Как еще скала из известняка могла возникнуть посреди совершенно плоского ландшафта?  
— Из аллювиальных отложений, — сообщила Гермиона, оглянувшись через плечо. Она уже поднималась по лестнице к номерам — очевидно, чтобы переодеться в одежду, более подходящую для гор.  
Луна нахмурилась и отвернулась к Гарри.  
— Обед подадут тебе в номер. Потом у тебя будет время отдохнуть, если захочешь. На Улуру мы отправимся порт-ключом в три часа дня.  
Замечательно…  
— Там водятся кенгуру-валлаби, — добавила Луна, пытаясь, видимо, сделать поездку более соблазнительной для Гарри.  
Это сработало.  
— Валлаби, правда? — заинтересовался он. Валлаби ему видеть еще никогда не приходилось.  
— Да, и целая толпа мужчин.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Тогда до скорого.

***  
Солнце все еще стояло высоко, когда порт-ключ перенес всю компанию на скалу. Гарри, надевший футболку и шорты-карго, немного оторопел, обнаружив, что Феликс нарядился в строгий костюм с жилетом. Тот был, однако, не единственным, одевшимся слишком формально для такой экскурсии: Байрон и Гарднер пришли в шерстяных брюках и брогах. Странно.

Гермиона, одевшаяся удобно — в рубашку без рукавов, шорты-хаки и широкополую шляпу, — несла на плечах рюкзачок, в котором при каждом шаге предательски побрякивали склянки для сбора образцов.  
— Как жарко, — Феликс с раздражением ослабил галстук.  
— Австралия, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Февраль. И мы же практически в пустыне.  
Температура была никак не ниже 28 градусов. Зачем кому-то понадобилось напяливать на себя костюм, собираясь на прогулку в горах, Гарри было непонятно.  
Феликс сморщил нос.  
— Нельзя быть слишком хорошо одетым.  
Кто-то фыркнул за их спинами, и они оба обернулись. Там оказался Малфой, одетый примерно так же, как и Гарри, вплоть до шорт цвета хаки. Ноги у него, правда, были ослепительно бледные.  
— Еще как можно, уверяю вас, мистер Фавнгрызер.  
«Фавнгрызер?» — Гарри задумался, каким образом он мог пропустить такую фамилию мимо ушей, когда Феликс представлялся.

Какое-то время они бродили вокруг, исследуя скалу и, для скалы, она была вполне занимательна. Луна поведала о строении Улуру и о ее — мистической! — связи с Ката Тьюта. Гермиона дополнила ее рассказ длинным, подкрепленным цитатами монологом, опровергающим каждое сказанное Луной слово, — произнесенным вполголоса и только для Гарри. То, что Малфой все это время отирался рядом и периодически фыркал от смеха, Гарри попытался проигнорировать.

Участники шоу из кожи вон лезли, чтобы поближе узнать Гарри или продемонстрировать перед ним во всей красе свои достоинства. Одни показывали ему редкие растения, другие обращали внимание на замеченных диких индеек и страусов эму, третьи отпускали шутки про австралийцев. Для Гарри даже полевых цветов нарвали. Букет получился… неожиданный, но Гарри все равно покраснел, особенно когда Сокорро, преподнося свой дар, сопроводил его сияющей улыбкой.

Майкл Корнер вел себя приветливо и дружелюбно, но без чрезмерности. Их с Гарри связывали общие воспоминания, так что разговаривать с ним было легче, чем с теми же Финианом или Зефом, которые были не менее привлекательны, чем Майкл, но при этом оставались неизвестными величинами. Большинство собеседников Гарри много и с удовольствием говорили о самих себе. Благодаря этому щедрому потоку сведений он быстро вычеркнул Гарднера и Квилла из списка подходящих кандидатов.

— Я уже пятнадцать лет мечтаю о твоем большом длинном члене в моей заднице, — прошептал Гарднер, подойдя к Гарри как раз, когда тот стоял на краю скалы и любовался раскинувшимся перед ним пейзажем.  
Даже не принимая во внимание, что пятнадцать лет назад Гарри было всего одиннадцать, — что само по себе делало это заявление жутковатым — Гарри не слишком хотелось связываться с любовником, который всегда мечтал о том, что Гарри будет сверху. Ему и без того хватало в жизни стрессов и постоянного давления. Да и пассажу про пятнадцать лет тоже все-таки лучше было оказаться гиперболой.

Квилл же вел себя вполне мило, но когда он сказал «о, да, Мерлин, как я люблю быть хорошо оттраханным», Гарри понял, что и он не подходит. Они могли бы стать друзьями. Могли бы обсуждать друг с другом бойфрендов. Но только не быть бойфрендами друг для друга. А если вспомнить, как он обмочился на Гарри, — то нет, наверное, даже и не друзьями.  
Еще Гарри казалось, что Феликс какой-то мудак. Так что это тоже несколько помогало определиться с выбором.

Когда солнце начало клониться к горизонту, стало немного прохладнее. Плечи Гермионы покрылись гусиной кожей, но она с явным удовольствием собирала, присев на корточки, образцы почвы маленькой лопаткой.

Продюссерская компания Луны организовала на скале небольшой пикник. На вершине поставили открытую с одной стороны палатку, по которой были разбросаны подушки для сидения и парили в воздухе свечи. Выглядело симпатично. Гарри не мог не подумать, что в такой обстановке он хотел бы оказаться с любовником, если бы тот у него был.

Руби принес ему тарелку закусок, плечом отодвинув веснушчатого Дьюна с дороги с таким дружелюбным пренебрежением, какое бывает свойственно только тем, кто не слишком задумывается о преимуществах своей силы. А уж с силой у Руби точно было все отлично. Гарри смотрел на разворот его плеч под обтянувшей их красной клетчатой рубашкой с закатанными рукавами и думал: «Вот это мужчина, который трахнул бы меня как надо».  
— Спасибо, — Гарри улыбнулся ему.  
Руби улыбнулся в ответ, хотя это было не так легко разглядеть под его ярко-рыжей бородой. Гарри представил себе, как эта брода будет касаться его яиц, если Руби возьмет его член глубоко в горло, вставляя три пальца ему в задницу, и содрогнулся от ощущений, навеянных этой фантазией.  
— Ага, — сказал Руби. Он вручил Гарри пиво и уселся рядом, ничего больше не добавив.

Из палатки открывался красивый вид. Валлаби пока не появлялись, но Гарри не терял надежды. Солнце садилось, борода Руби сверкала и сияла в свете свечей, а сам он по-прежнему молчал. Это, в общем-то, не было минусом. Гарри легко мог бы привыкнуть к человеку, не ждущему от него ничего кроме секса и любви. Он и сам был неразговорчив. И это молчание — оно было уютным.

— Я нашла совершенно потрясающую гусеницу, — сообщила Гермиона, плюхнувшись напротив них с тарелкой в руках, даже не взглянув на Денниса, направившего на нее камеру. Ее волосы прилипли ко лбу после активной прогулки, на щеках проступили розовые пятна неровного румянца, но Гарри был твердо уверен, что Рон, увидев по колдовизору, сочтет ее прекрасной. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Давай, — согласился Гарри.  
Она достала банку с проделанными заклинанием дырочками в крышке. В банке ползало здоровенное мохнатое страшилище, пытающееся просунуть через эти отверстия короткие ножки.  
— О господи, — Гарри отшатнулся. — Какая жуткая.  
Гермиона нахмурилась и подняла банку, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть ее обитательницу.  
— Она красивая, — заявила она, все еще хмурясь. — Это же просто гусеница.

В дальнем конце палатки раздался смех. Гарри посмотрел в ту сторону и обнаружил, что Байрон, Феликс и Атлас сгрудились вместе и, перешептываясь, поглядывают на Гермиону с ее гусеницей. Он нахмурился.  
— Не слишком правильная стратегия, — заметил Малфой, опускаясь на подушку между Гарри и Гермионой. В руках он держал тарелку с хлебом и сыром и бокал красного вина. — Смеяться над Грейнджер, я имею в виду. Любой, кто хоть немного тебя знает, поймет, что ты никогда не выберешь того, кто не относится с уважением к твоим друзьям.  
— Что сразу вычеркивает из списка тебя, — заявила Гермиона. — Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
— Хотел повидать мир, — ответил он.  
Но потом он улыбнулся Гарри по-особенному, так, будто за этим было и что-то еще. Гарри моргнул, внимательно наблюдая за Малфоем. Тот, глядя на гусеницу Гермионы, ни разу даже не усмехнулся.

***  
Этим вечером Гарри снова предстояло раздавать снитчи. Пять волшебников должны были покинуть проект, десять оставались и отправлялись с ним на Миконос. Хавьер вручил ему мешок со снитчами и оставил посреди гостиничного холла с пятнадцатью участниками, ожидающими своей участи. Яркие огни прожекторов светили Гарри в лицо. Большую часть дня он благополучно игнорировал камеры, потому что съемки шли под открытым небом, но сейчас, в отеле, среди зеркал и отполированного мрамора, не мог отвлечься от них ни на секунду.

Сначала ему нужно было сказать небольшую речь, чтобы как бы смягчить удар. Он представил себе, как Рон сидит перед своим колдовизором в одних трусах и с оплеванными Рози волосами, баюкая ее на груди и держа в свободной руке бутылку пива. Черт, как бы Гарри хотелось того же самого. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы у него была своя семья.  
Прямо сейчас Рон посмеялся бы над ним.

— Эм, — сказал Гарри и переступил с ноги на ногу. Он в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько не на своем месте. В первый раз он был хотя бы слишком дезориентирован после дальнего перемещения порт-ключом и приятно пьян, что смягчало чувство неловкости. — Было очень приятно со всеми вами познакомиться. Я прекрасно провел время, плавая у рифов, и потом на… — черт, как она там называлась? — На скале. Я… эм, хотел бы, чтобы мы все вместе отправились дальше, в Грецию, но Луна говорит, что это невозможно, так что, думаю, пришло время раздать снитчи.

Гермиона уже держала свой, подняв его, по совету Майлза, на уровень глаз, чтобы он хорошо вписывался в кадр. Самая невысокая из всех претендентов, она стояла впереди, и Гарри видел, как Деннис снимает ее с самых разных ракурсов, видимо, набирая материал, который будут использовать при монтаже в сценах, озвученных закадровым голосом. Гарри достал из мешка первый снитч.

— Первый снитч, который я хочу вручить, предназначен Руби, — сказал он.  
Руби выбрался из рядов участников, чтобы получить свой снитч. Гарри протянул его, смущенно улыбаясь, и добавил:  
— Думаю, мы хорошо провели время сегодня и вчера.  
— Хорошо, да, — согласился Руби.  
— Следующий снитч для Майкла. Ты хороший друг, — сказал Гарри дальше. — Не знаю, может ли между нами быть что-то большее, но я хотел бы узнать.  
Майкл взял снитч и вернулся на свое место.

Вспомнив улыбку Сокорро, Гарри дал снитч и ему. Потом он дал по снитчу Финиану и Зефу, потому что, Мерлин подери, какие оба были красавцы! После этого суть скорее сводилась к тому, чтобы оставить без снитча тех, кого Гарри не хотел больше видеть. Феликс, Атлас и Байрон насмехались над интересом Гермионы к гусенице, а Квилл и Гарднер не подходили по сексуальным предпочтениям. В результате снитчи достались Малфою, Титусу, Дьюну с очаровательными веснушками и… — тут Гарри поморщился.  
— Гарри, — объявил он.  
Гарри Генри улыбнулся и вразвалку вышел, чтобы забрать у Гарри последний оставшийся снитч. Гарри собирался к чертовой матери избавиться от Гарри в следующем же городе, потому что ни за какие херовы коврижки не собирался встречаться c парнем, которого зовут так же, как его самого. Газеты, получив такой повод для шуток, рехнулись бы от счастья.  
Пять оставшихся мужчин смотрели на него, кто хмуро, кто сердито. Все без снитчей. Гарри извиняющимся жестом пожал плечами.  
— Удачи, — сказал он им, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
Он развернулся и сбежал в свой номер, как только Луна показала ему поднятые вверх большие пальцы.


	2. Миконос, Греция

— В этом нет абсолютно никакого смысла, Гермиона, — в голосе Гарри звучало отчаяние. Он чувствовал, что его лицо искажается от бешенства. — Абсолютно никакого!  
Несмотря на красоту чистого голубого моря и белоснежных зданий, он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, что вынужден продолжать участие в съемках магического романтического шоу.

В номер постучали. Гарри, вытаращив глаза, развернулся к двери, в которую — Гермиона даже не успела спрятаться в ванной — уже вошла Луна. Вид у нее тут же стал очень строгий.  
— Гарри, ты не можешь спать ни с кем из претендентов до окончания шоу, — серьезно сказала она. — Сколько еще раз мне об этом напоминать?  
— Да я даже и не думал, — ответил Гарри.  
— Тем не менее, всякое случается, когда люди, которых влечет друг к другу, оказываются наедине в комнате с кроватью.  
Негодование на лице Гермионы полностью отражало и чувства самого Гарри.  
— Меня не влечет к Гарри, — возразила она. — Я замужем. У меня есть ребенок. От моего мужа.  
— Я никого не осуждаю, — проговорила Луна.

Она подошла к Гарри и вручила ему брошюру, на обложке которой каким-то гиперэмоциональным шрифтом было напечатано «Делос!»  
— Теперь, когда у нас осталось только десять участников, мы можем ездить на свидания все вместе. Деннис нашел вот этот чудесный остров с гигантской скульптурой в виде разбитого пениса, — пояснила Луна.  
— О господи, — Гарри передернул плечами. Только представьте себе это!  
Луну его реакция не смутила.  
— Мы устроим там охоту за сокровищами. Претенденты будут искать ключи к твоему сердцу, — она обернулась к Гермионе. — А тебе сейчас надо уйти, иначе будет нечестно.  
Гермиона, бросив на Гарри последний выразительный взгляд, вышла из номера.

— Итак, что является ключом к твоему сердцу? — спросила Луна, достав перо и блокнот.  
— Не уверен, что что-то подобное существует, — признался Гарри.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — перефразировала вопрос Луна. — Все чего-то хотят.

О господи, вот так вот выворачивать себя наизнанку для колдовидения, которое будет транслировать его тайные мысли на всю Британию?.. Гарри вспомнил слова Рона, сказанные им перед самым отправлением в Сидней. Рон считал, что существует шанс, пусть и мизерный, что Гарри может найти себе кого-то среди встреченных на съемках мужчин. И Гарри действительно хотел бы кого-то себе найти. Он устал от одиночества, от того, что ему не для кого готовить еду и некому приготовить ее для него самого; устал в одиночку смотреть квиддичные матчи и кончать наедине с самим собой; устал от понимания, что ему никогда не придется взять отпуск по уходу за ребенком, как это сделал Рон.

— Думаю, я хочу найти кого-то, кто будет моим, — сказал Гарри.  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Замечательно, — одобрила Луна, принимаясь записывать. Настрочила она раз в десять больше слов, чем Гарри произнес. Он попытался заглянуть к ней в блокнот, но она быстро отдернула его, подняла глаза и спросила: — Что еще?  
— Ну, семью, наверное. Вроде как… детей, знаешь?  
— Да, мне приходилось видеть детей, — отозвалась она, записывая и это — тоже очень многословно. — Что еще?  
— Я не знаю! — сказал Гарри. — Я простой парень. Я хочу хорошо делать свою работу, и потом возвращаться домой к тем, кого я люблю. Хочу время от времени устраивать себе отпуск. Хочу быть с тем, кто бы тра… — он оборвал себя на полуслове, но Луна оставалась такой же спокойной, как всегда, и он продолжил, медленно, осторожно. — С тем, кто бы трахал меня и действительно хотел этого.  
Он повернулся к камере и зло посмотрел на нее, как будто это Майлз был виноват в том, что он только что признал такое. Майлз закатил глаза. Красный огонек на камере продолжал мигать.  
— О! — возбужденно протянула Луна.  
Ее перо летало над страницей блокнота со скоростью снитча, и Гарри отчаянно хотелось посмотреть, что она там пишет.  
— Думаю, этого достаточно. Отлично. Мы с Майлзом с утра поедем прятать в руинах ключи для охоты за сокровищами. А у тебя с мальчиками в полдень обед на веранде отеля; с вами останутся Деннис и Хавьер. К двум мы вернемся, чтобы переправить всех на остров, и там ты сможешь пообщаться с претендентами, пока они будут искать тропу, ведущую к твоему сердцу. Потом они подумают над собранными ключами и напишут для тебя в письме — тайно друг от друга — какие качества, по их мнению, делают их самым подходящим для тебя выбором. Тому, кто окажется ближе всего к истине, ты отдашь счастливый снитч. А завтра мы проведем день на пляже, и потом тебе снова придется решать, с кем из участников пора расстаться.  
— Ненавижу это, — сказал Гарри.  
— Может быть, поэтому ты и не нашел пока того человека, который трахал бы тебя, как ты хочешь, — рассеянно произнесла Луна, просматривая свои записи. — Надо уметь признавать, если что-то не работает. Ладно! Я пошла. Не опаздывай к обеду!  
— Вау… — сказал Гарри, когда она ушла, и погрузился в глубокие раздумья.

***  
За обеденным столом Гарри сел рядом с Финианом, а свободное место с другой стороны от него занял Титус. На обед подали гирос — возможно, не самое изысканное блюдо греческой кухни, но Гарри был человек простой и только порадовался, что ему не пришлось есть осьминогов, которых сушили на бельевой веревке под окнами ресторана.  
— Лучше, чем кебаб в Лондоне, да? — спросил Титус, красивый чернокожий мужчина с озорной улыбкой.  
Гарри улыбнулся ему.  
— Там они тоже ничего. Особенно после долгой ночи.  
Титус подвигал бровями.  
— О, я знаю все о таких ночах.  
Он наклонился, игриво улыбаясь, и впился зубами в свой гирос. Цацики остался на его губах, и Гарри обнаружил, что не может оторвать от них взгляда. Титус тщательно слизал соус языком. Гарри никогда еще не приходилось видеть, чтобы гирос ели настолько соблазнительно. Он откусил от своего. Объедение.  
— Тебе нравится Лондон? — спросил Финиан. — Я там почти не бываю.  
— Нравится, — сказал Гарри. И, сознавая, что позже может об этом пожалеть, потому что Хавьер стоял в метре от него, а его микрофон был и того ближе, добавил: — Я там живу.  
— В Лондоне, серьезно? — удивился Финиан. — Как ты выносишь смог?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Думаю, со временем к нему просто привыкаешь. А где ты живешь?  
— В Балликоттоне, графство Корк. Там очень красиво, — ответил тот. И добавил: — Приезжай в гости. Я покатаю тебя на своей лодке. Это мое основное занятие, знаешь. Я закидываю удочки и ловлю рыбу.  
Последние слова он сопроводил таким откровенно провокационным взглядом, что Гарри густо покраснел.  
— Да, звучит… здорово, — согласился он, покусывая губу.  
Финиан улыбнулся ему еще шире и вернулся к еде.

Обед закончился быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Гарри обнаружил, что ему очень нравится находиться в компании и Финиана, и Титуса, и его не особенно беспокоило, что они держали на расстоянии всех остальных мужчин, одним своим свирепым видом словно давая тем понять, что за возможность приблизиться к Гарри придется побороться.

Луна прибыла с порт-ключами, и вся группа собралась вокруг нее. Гарри взялся за сувенирный факел с маггловских Олимпийских игр 2004 года и ощутил знакомую тошноту, когда порт-ключ активировался.

Они приземлились на другом острове, среди живописных руин. Луна принялась объяснять всем правила игры, но Гермиону явно больше заинтересовало срисовывание в блокнот надписи с ближайшего камня. Гарри прищурился. Могла бы хоть вид сделать, что пытается завоевать его сердце, даже если только для того, чтобы подразнить Рона.

Краем глаза он заметил яркий блик и повернул голову, но это просто солнце играло на волосах Малфоя. Гарри нахмурился. Малфой слушал Луну чрезвычайно внимательно. Ему-то с какой стати так стараться?

Обнаружив ряд статуй, смутно напоминающих львов, заскучавший Гарри сел под одной из них и принялся наблюдать, как претенденты разбегаются в поисках ключей. Их разделили на команды по двое, и они должны были, сверяясь с подсказками, искать предметы, символизирующие — якобы — самые заветные желания Гарри.

За исключением качественного секса, Гарри даже представить не мог, что бы это могло быть. Он прислонился к каменному льву, зажмурился под жаркими лучами солнца и представил себе, что стоит перед зеркалом Еиналеж. Что бы оно ему показало? Он представил себе большую хорошую квартиру в Лондоне, красивого мужчину и ребенка. Только одного. Гарри не был жадным — он не просил полный дом детей (хотя и не отказался бы). Он же всегда мог поиграть в приставучего щедрого дядюшку. Но будь у него хотя бы один собственный, один, который называл бы его папой — этого было бы достаточно для счастья. Может быть, он мог бы усыновить сироту-маггла…

С горьким сожалением он отбросил эту идею. Ребенок, растущий в мире магии, не имея магических способностей, наверняка был бы глубоко несчастен. Но мужчина и квартира… Что ж, может быть, Гарри мог бы получить хотя бы это. Он попытался представить себе мужчину своей мечты, но определенный образ никак не складывался — ни лицо, ни тип телосложения, ни цвет волос. Он постоянно менялся от Руби к Майклу Корнеру и, хуже всего, причудливо смешивая черты обоих, начинал чем-то напоминать Рона. Гарри вместо этого стал думать о Титусе. Вот это был красивый парень. И опять же, знал толк в кебабах…

***

Гарри почувствовал, что на него упала тень и открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого солнца. Над ним стояли Майкл и Малфой, и оба выглядели так, будто увидели что-то чрезвычайно забавное.  
— Тебя так свидания утомили, Гарри? — спросил Майкл. — Решил отдохнуть?  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Ты удивишься, каким утомительным может быть нескончаемое унижение. А вы разве не должны быть заняты поисками ключей к моему сердцу?  
— Мы думаем, что на одном из них ты сидишь, — сообщил Майкл. — Подвинь-ка задницу.  
— Серьезно? — спросил Гарри. Не хотелось покидать такое славное местечко.  
Майкл усмехнулся и прочел на куске пергамента: «Меж гриффиндорских чресл истинный ловец отыщет то, что Гарри защитит любой ценой».  
— У нее не очень с сочинением рифмованных строк, — добавил Малфой. — Да и с прозой тоже. Впрочем, я думаю, что ты и сам читал «Придиру».  
Гарри помимо своей воли рассмеялся. Он поднялся на ноги, надеясь, что не уселся по невниманию на пирог с патокой или что-то в этом роде — а что, пирог с патокой ему действительно очень нравился. Но казалось, что там, где он сидел, ничего не было, пока…

— Ага! — воскликнул Малфой. — Вот она.  
Он наклонился и ухватил что-то между лап каменного льва, к которым Гарри так удобно прислонялся.  
— Что там за чертовщина? — спросил Майкл.  
Малфой поднял на ладони глиняную плошку, зачарованную так, чтобы ее содержимое не могло вывалиться наружу.  
Гарри заглянул, подпрыгнул и вжался спиной в статую льва.  
— Вы что, издеваетесь? Она притащила эту штуку сюда из Австралии? Убери ее от меня на хрен!  
— Это гусеница, — сказал Малфой.

Чудовищная, покрытая длиннейшими волосами, жутчайшая гусеница, которая теперь непременно должна была сниться Гарри в кошмарах, не менее пугающих, чем на пятом курсе. Гусеница была действительно того же вида, что и та, которую Гермиона нашла на скале.  
Майкл потыкал в нее кончиком пальца, и Малфой фыркнул.  
— Совсем рехнулся, Корнер? Ты где учился, на факультете для умных или для безумных? Ты хоть знаешь, что это за хрень?  
— Ты сказал, что это гусеница, Малфой, — раздраженно огрызнулся Майкл.  
— Ну да. Процессионный шелкопряд. Который вызывает астму, выкидыши у лошадей и уртикарию. Ты же понимаешь, что означает это слово?  
Майкл побледнел.  
— Блядь! — он с расширенными от ужаса глазами вытянул руку, чтобы она была как можно дальше от тела.  
— Я не понимаю, — вставил Гарри. — Что оно означает?  
Малфой усмехнулся.  
— Ужасная кожная сыпь. Иногда держится месяцами… Бывает, язвы так воспаляются, что приходится ампутировать всю конечность.  
— О боже! — вскрикнул Майкл и бросился к Луне. Гарри порадовался, что у него самого гусеница вызвала такое отвращение, что ему и в голову не пришло ее трогать.  
Малфой с ухмылкой повернулся к нему, и Гарри нахмурился.  
— На самом деле никому ничего не ампутируют, да?  
Малфой пожал плечами.  
— А мне откуда знать? Я же не гусеничный доктор.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Малфой, почему ты такая сволочь? Это у тебя врожденное или как?  
— Можешь поблагодарить мою мать, Поттер. Она научила меня всему, что я знаю. А теперь, если позволишь, я бы продолжил охоту за скучными и банальными ключами к твоему чертову сердцу, — он отодрал от донышка плошки с гусеницей прикрепленный к нему скотчем лист пергамента с очередной подсказкой, помахал им у Гарри перед носом и удалился.

Опасаясь затаившихся гусениц, Гарри никуда больше не садился. Вместо этого он бродил среди руин, касаясь ладонью древних камней и ощущая себя очень мелким и незначительным. Гермиона вскоре нашла его перед бОльшим из двух гигантских фаллосов, погруженного в ужасные мысли об отрубленных членах. Гарри глаз не мог отвести от этих душераздирающих скульптур; это было почти как смотреть на обломки хорошей метлы.  
— Подавлен размерами? — спросила Гермиона, тоже разглядывая фаллосы. Боковым зрением Гарри заметил Майлза, подкрадывающегося к ним со своей проклятой камерой.  
— Ну, это действительно большой член, — заметил Гарри.  
— Я видела и больше, — сообщила Гермиона. И тут же слабо вскрикнула и закрыла рот рукой. Майлз подобрался еще ближе, глаза Гермионы округлились при виде направленного на нее объектива камеры. — В Дорсете. Нарисованный меловой краской. Я не имела в виду настоящие большие члены! Конечно, я видела только один большой чл…  
— Гермиона, — Гарри выразительно покашлял.  
— Пожалуйста, Гарри, сделай так, чтобы я заткнулась…  
— Время! — возвестила Луна голосом, усиленным Сонорусом.

Гарри направился к амфитеатру, где вокруг Луны собирались претенденты с собранными ключами в руках. Луна помахала ему, когда он подошел ближе.  
— Как раз вовремя! — заявила она, направляя Гарри к центру амфитеатра, где его, без всякого сомнения, собирались снимать с дюжины необычных ракурсов. — А теперь все возьмите перья и пергамент, которые вы найдете рядом с каждым сиденьем, и запишите, что вы нашли и что этот предмет символизирует для Гарри.

Все время, пока участники шоу писали, Гарри торчал в центре амфитеатра, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу и чувствуя себя все неудобнее с каждой минутой. Он не делал ничего интересного, но Деннис зачем-то по-прежнему лежал у его ног и снимал, как Гарри подозревал, его промежность. Он снова сделал маленький шажок, попытавшись отвернуться, но Луна положила руку ему на спину и удержала на месте.  
Через пятнадцать минут Луна начала вызывать участников попарно, так же, как они охотились. Они должны были показать Гарри найденные предметы и вручить ему листок с догадками об их смысле. В угадывании, как Гарри и ожидал, все ни на что не годились.

Сокорро и Гарри Генри нашли свитер, сломанную палочку и кусочек меха смертофалда. Разгадыванием они, видимо, занимались сообща, так как оба написали, что эти вещи означают, что Гарри смертельно боится холода и темноты после того, как сломал свою палочку во время войны, и нуждается в любовнике, который, для разнообразия, будет защищать его. И согревать. Гарри был тронут заботой, но… нет, вообще-то не был.

Следующими были Дьюн и Титус, которые нашли книгу «Жизнь и ложь Альбуса Дамблдора», быстро-пишущее перо и драконью чешую. Дьюн решил, что эти предметы говорят о том, что Гарри тепло относился к Альбусу Дамблдору, ценил эффективность (перо) и приключения (чешуя дракона). В общем и целом, неплохо. Титусу задание удалось хуже, и Гарри, откровенно говоря, был выбит из колеи его предположением, что книга символизировала нереализованную греческую любовь между Гарри и Дамблдором.

Руби и Зеф тоже нашли гусеницу. Руби догадался, что гусеница имеет отношение к Гермионе, но его объяснение было сформулировано так, что Гарри задумался, не решил ли тот, будто Гарри был заинтересован в тройничке с участием Гермионы и, возможно, самого Руби. Озадаченный, Гарри отложил это письмо в сторону.

Гермиона разгадала все более-менее правильно — более правильно, на самом деле, чем Гарри сам бы догадался, что могло бы о чем-то говорить, если бы она уже много лет не знала его лучше, чем он сам себя знал. Ее объяснения были такими длинными, что он даже не стал их дочитывать и отложил на потом, чтобы показать Рону и посмеяться.

Финиан был в паре с Гермионой, но его догадки были настолько далеки от правды, что Гарри даже никак на них не отреагировал. Но потом подошел Малфой, который остался один из-за того, что Майкл Корнер в настоящий момент лечился от ожога ядом гусеницы в больнице на Миконосе.

В письме Малфоя значилось:

«Я нашел гребаную смертоносную гусеницу, которая символизирует собой твою невероятную, бесконечную, выходящую за все рамки приличий любовь к твоим гриффиндорским друзьям, которых мне, если я хочу, чтобы ты меня выбрал, непременно придется принять и отнестись к ним со всей возможной сердечностью. Даже к Уизли, бог мне в помощь.  
Я также нашел джемпер без лейбла производителя и слегка попахивающий подмышками, что означает, возможно, что он был связан мамой твоего Уизли — единственной качественной материнской фигурой в твоей жизни, тем человеком, который напоминает тебе, когда пора приказать домашнему эльфу устроить стирку.  
Наконец, я нашел белое перо, которое представляет твою полярную сову, умершую где-то до начала восьмого курса, судя по тому, что в Хогвартс ты тогда приехал без нее. Ты ее очень любил и вечно торчал в совятне, проверяя, как она там. Я подозреваю, что ты так и не заменил ее другой совой, потому что до сих пор считаешь ее потерю невосполнимой. Скорее всего, ты используешь этих тупых бесполезных министерских сов, которые даже не приучены гадить в положенном месте.  
Это все показывает твое желание заботиться о ком-то, иметь семью.  
Ты должен выбрать меня, потому что моему сыну нужен второй родитель, а мне нужен кто-то взрослый, иначе и года не пройдет, как я окажусь в одной палате с Локхартом».

Гарри опустил письмо и ошарашено посмотрел на Малфоя. Малфой поднял брови.  
«Ну заебись», — подумал Гарри.

***  
Следующим вечером, после длинного приятного дня на прекрасных пляжах Миконоса, снова настало время раздавать снитчи. Гарри терпеть не мог эту церемонию, но слова Луны не выходили у него из головы. Ему действительно надо было расставаться с теми, кто для него не подходил. Попытки обмануть самого себя никому, в конечном итоге, не приносили ничего хорошего.

Гарри посмотрел на собравшихся мужчин. Малфой стоял впереди, держа в руке счастливый снитч, трепещущий крылышками. Вид у него был потрясенный и одновременно довольный. У Гарри сердце подпрыгивало в груди от мысли, что это он вызвал на лице Малфоя такое выражение, всего лишь вручив ему сегодня днем маленький крылатый мячик. На этот раз Малфой гарантировано оставался в проекте: его письмо резонировало с желаниями Гарри больше всего.

— Счастливый снитч я отдал Драко Малфою, — объявил Гарри на камеру, как от него требовалось. При монтаже наверняка здесь вклеят сцену с Малфоем и — отцензурированный, конечно, — текст его письма. Гарри постарался не думать о том, сколько о нем лично расскажет один этот маленький момент, выставленный на всеобщее обозрение по колдовидению.

— У меня есть еще семь снитчей, которые я собираюсь вручить.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Сегодня надо было расстаться только с двумя участниками, но и это было непросто.  
— Первый я отдаю Титусу.  
Ему — потому что Гарри получил большое удовольствие от их флирта за обедом. Потом он вручил снитчи Сокорро, Дьюну, Зефу, Майклу и Руби. Когда осталось только трое участников — Гермиона, Финиан и Гарри Генри — Гарри понял, что все, что Луна ему сказала, вся эта ее безумная мудрость, отправляется коту под хвост.

— Гермиона, — объявил Гарри после долгой паузы. Гермиона испугано моргнула. А потом торопливо подошла взять снитч.  
— Я думала, ты собираешься отправить меня домой, — шепнула она, хотя на них обоих были закреплены магические микрофоны, и все равно ни слова нельзя было утаить.  
— Ты нужна мне рядом, — признал он.  
Она посмотрела на него так, будто собиралась заплакать, и он сначала не мог понять, расстроил он ее, или это у нее гормоны еще не совсем пришли в норму после родов, или она плакала от счастья… Оказалось, что последнее: она прыгнула ему на шею и обняла так крепко, что он крякнул.  
— Я люблю тебя, Гарри, — прошептала она, и микрофоны, кто бы сомневался, записали и это. — Я буду с тобой, сколько бы тебе ни понадобилось.  
Она отпустила его только после того, как Майлз послал ей недовольный взгляд, и вернулась на свое место в ряду участников. Гарри обернулся к ним.  
— Мне было очень приятно познакомиться с вами обоими, — сказал он Гарри и Финиану. — Я желаю вам всего самого лучшего. А со всеми остальными увидимся в Барселоне.

Гарри развернулся и устало поднялся по лестнице в свой номер.


	3. Барселона, Испания

Храм Святого Семейства в Барселоне Гарри всегда нравился — и в этом ему повезло, поскольку там его и поселили. Каким образом Луна договорилась с Католической Церковью о размещении на территории храма семи геев, Гермионы и съемочной группы, Гарри не знал, но у него были нехорошие подозрения, что одними законными методами дело не обошлось. От уточняющих вопросов он предпочел воздержаться.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Деннис, держа камеру меньше чем в полуметре от его лица. От света прожектора, режущего глаза, казалось, нигде нельзя было укрыться.  
— Как будто я нарушаю аврорскую присягу, — Гарри беспокойно оглядел убранство комнаты и снова виновато посмотрел в камеру. — Можешь стереть эту реплику?  
— Конечно, могу! — заверил Деннис.  
Гарри внимательно на него посмотрел.  
— И действительно сотрешь?  
— Скорее всего, нет, — признался Деннис. — Как ты чувствуешь себя сейчас, когда за твое сердце борются только семь мужчин и одна женщина, Гарри? Тебе кажется, что твои шансы найти свою любовь уменьшаются с каждым покинувшим проект участником, или, наоборот, ты понимаешь, что стал еще на шаг ближе к своей истинной вечной любви?  
— Ни то, ни другое, — ответил Гарри. — Я начинаю скучать по восьми годам жизни, в течении которых я был холост, несчастен и безнадежно одинок.  
— Ага, так тоже бывает, — согласился Деннис. Гарри не видел его лица, скрытого камерой, — только торчащие из-за нее вихры. — Кто тебе сейчас нравится больше всего? Кто заставляет твое сердце — и другие части тела — трепетать?  
— О господи, — устало пробормотал Гарри, глядя на красный мигающий огонек камеры.  
— Гермиона очень симпатичная, — подбодрил его Деннис.  
— Она замужем.  
— Да, придется тебе научиться делиться, если ты выберешь ее. А как насчет парней?  
— Хм, — сказал Гарри, — ну, мне нравится Руби. Он очень… мужественный.  
— О да, у него такие руки!  
— Да, руки, — согласился Гарри, стараясь не улыбнуться. — Мерлин, он может просто поднять парня и… — он резко прочистил горло. — Титус тоже хорош. И, эм, Малфой.  
— О нет! — воскликнул Деннис. — Значит, тебе нравятся парни с характером, да, Гарри? Я всегда это подозревал. Расскажи волшебному миру, что тебе нравится в Малфое больше всего. Волосы? Глаза? Упругая задница?  
— Личность, — буркнул Гарри и испытал странное ощущение нереальности: как будто он никак не мог понять, кто сейчас произнес это слово, ведь не мог же он сам и впрямь… Он нахмурил брови и задумчиво посмотрел на собственные туфли. Надо же было брякнуть такую глупость. Что это на него нашло, что он вдруг решил, будто личность Малфоя… из всех возможных вариантов?..

— Он очень забавный, — поддержал его Деннис. — Он рассказывал мне, как они с бывшей женой выбирали имя для ребенка. В ее семье есть традиция называть всех детей женскими именами, независимо от пола ребенка, а у его семьи — традиция называть детей в честь звезд или созвездий. Она хотела назвать их сына Гармонией, а он — Скорпиусом, так что они сошлись на Гидре. Но как только она подписала бумаги, по которым опека над ребенком переходила к Малфою, он отправился прямиком в Министерство и сменил это имя на Скорпиуса.  
Гарри усмехнулся.  
— Похоже на Малфоя.  
Про себя он подумал: «Ну и имена: одно другого долбанутее!»

— А вот и я! — протянула Луна, с улыбкой входя в комнату Гарри. — Ты готов к новым приключениям, Гарри? У нас запланирован прекрасный вечер для тебя и других участников, правда, Майлз?  
Майлз, следуя за Луной, послал Гарри усмешку над объективом своей камеры.  
— О да, леди-босс, это точно.  
Гарри оценил выражение его лица и содрогнулся.  
— Мне потребуется палочка?  
— Подожди пока с палочками, — засмеялся Деннис. — Никакого секса, пока не выберешь победителя.

Гарри отвернулся к Луне, которая склонилась над его чемоданом и начала ворошить стопку трусов, качая головой.  
— Здесь нет плавок, Гарри, — разочарованно заключила она.  
— Они на дне, под свитером.  
Луна достала их и поморщилась.  
— Эти не подходят, — она повернулась к Майлзу. — Пройдись по магазинам и подбери Гарри что-нибудь… — она взглянула на бирку у резинки, — 32 размера.  
— А с этими что не так? У коралловых рифов я плавал в них.  
— Но в этот раз мы же будем не у коралловых рифов.

У Гарри появились отчетливые подозрения, что это свидание ему не понравится совсем.

***

— Рон, — сказал Гарри, глядя прямо в объектив камеры Хавьера, — когда я вернусь в Англию, я найду тебя, убью, и даже Гермиона никогда не отыщет твое тело. Мне жаль, что Рози придется расти без отца, мне правда жаль, но когда-нибудь Гермиона еще встретит человека, которого полюбит, и…

Ему пришлось прерваться, потому что подошла Гермиона, подвинула его локтем и тоже уставилась в объектив.  
— Ты заслуживаешь этого, Рон. Но Гарри все равно прекрасно проведет время! И, пожалуйста, не забудь, что молоко прокиснет, если ты не уберешь его в холодильник, так что сразу ставь его обратно, как…

— Мы не на передаче «Сделай так, чтобы муж-придурок не угробил ребенка», Грейнджер, — перебил ее Малфой, встав с другой стороны от Гарри и тоже обращаясь прямо в объектив. — Мы, на случай, если ты до сих пор не поняла, на шоу «Выеби Поттера».  
— Нам придется это «запикать», — вздохнул Деннис. — Ну что я тебе говорил, Малфой?  
— Да ебал я запоминать, что ты там говорил, Криви, — ответил Малфой. — Если сам еще помнишь, то повтори это лучше моей секретарше. Она сейчас дома, присматривает за Скорпиусом. И лучше бы ей хорошо справиться с этой работой, а не то она может стать и постоянной, — он с угрозой прищурился в объектив.  
— Мы находимся в гей-сауне, — сказал Гарри, чтобы напомнить об этом зрителям. И — немножечко — себе тоже. У него все еще были сложности с тем, чтобы до конца осознать, насколько ужасной была его жизнь. — Говорят, мне придется влезть в джакузи в компании семи геев, моей лучшей подруги Гермионы и всей съемочной группы «Пары для холостяка».  
— Отвратительно, — пробормотала Гермиона.

Гарри отметил, что отвратительно или нет, а она снова надела свой сногсшибательный красный купальник. Еще она захватила с собой книгу — «Ежегодник магической мысли». Черт возьми, вся эта история превращалась для Гермионы в неплохой отпуск. Он задумался, не подписать ли ему тоже кого-нибудь на участие в шоу, чтобы потом явиться в качестве претендента и кататься по миру, пока этот кто-нибудь не вышвырнет его из проекта со злости или из практических соображений.

— И что ты думаешь об этой перспективе? — спросил Майлз.  
— Что она была бы куда заманчивее, если бы здесь не было вас с камерами.  
— Вообще-то это просто баня, — заметила Луна.  
— Для геев, — добавил Гарри.  
— Да, — согласилась Луна. — Для геев. Сразу видно. Только взгляни на все эти пенисы.

Три камеры старательно снимали все детали интерьера сауны, задерживаясь для крупных планов на фаллических символах и на купальщиках, разгуливающих вокруг кто в одежде, кто без. Гарри искренне надеялся, что хоть что-нибудь из этого перед показом прикроют квадратиками.

— Привет, Гарри, — к нему подошел Зеф, одетый (вернее, раздетый) в… скажем так, очень минималистичные плавки. — Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне в джакузи? Вода на вид такая горячая и соблазнительная!  
— Если честно, я боюсь снимать халат, — признался Гарри.  
— У тебя прекрасное тело, Гарри, — встряла Гермиона. — Ты должен быть более уверен в себе.  
— Да не в этом дело, просто… — он замолчал, соображая, как бы поделикатнее сформулировать. — В общем, если захотите поручить кому-нибудь купить для вас плавки, выбирайте кого угодно, кроме Майлза.  
— Гарри, ну правда, — Луна взмахнула палочкой, и халат Гарри испарился, оставив его в одних крошечных плавках гриффиндорского красного цвета с изображением снитча прямо на члене. Гарри вскрикнул и попытался прикрыться. Еще никогда его члену не приходилось настолько интимно притискиваться к яйцам, как в этих плавках. Природа явно создала эти части его тела не для столь тесных трусов!  
— О боже, — произнесла Гермиона.  
Гарри повернулся к камере, отступая к краю бассейна в надежде спрыгнуть в воду и прикрыться хотя бы так.  
— Одна шутка на эту тему — и ты покойник, Рон, — прорычал он и погрузился в ближайшую джакузи.

Зеф с Гермионой последовали его примеру. Остальные участники присоединялись к ним, как только выходили из раздевалок. Вскоре Луна отлеветировала на край бассейна ящик с текилой, лаймами, солью и каким-то фруктовым на вид коктейлем.  
— По «Маргарите», мальчики?  
Хор голосов протянул «да» с интонациями разной степени развратности. Гарри испытал ни с чем не сравнимое чувство неловкости. Подошедший к джакузи Малфой поймал его взгляд и усмехнулся, а потом небрежно отбросил в сторону полотенце, и Гарри уронил челюсть. На Малфое оказались совсем не те черные плавки, в которых он был в Австралии. То, что было на нем сегодня, вполне возможно, нарушало парочку законов об общественном порядке. Гарри начинал понимать, что эта ночь покажется ему очень долгой.

Прикончив второй бокал «Маргариты» и в третий раз отбившись от чьей-то шарящей под водой руки, Гарри перебрался на другую сторону джакузи поближе к Гермионе, от которой точно можно было не ждать никакого подвоха. Она прищелкнула пальцами, высушивая их, перевернула страницу и снова оперлась на край джакузи, болтая кончиками пальцев в воде.  
— Что, Гарри, получаешь удовольствие? — она взяла с бортика свой коктейль и сделала глоток.  
— Не совсем.

Гарри смотрел на семерых мужчин, сидящих вдоль бортов джакузи, и ощущал себя загнанной в угол дичью. Вернее, шестерых мужчин. Малфоя среди них не было… Малфой развалился на скамье в сауне, едва прикрыв бедра полотенцем. Гарри мог видеть его сквозь стекло: расслабленный, с закрытыми глазами, он выглядел неописуемо развратно.

— А как насчет Руби? — спросила Гермиона, перевернув еще одну страницу.  
Гарри пожал плечами и попытался сосредоточиться на чем-то, помимо Малфоя.  
— Ну… он очень… эм… сексуальный.  
— Да, эти рыжие волосы! — согласилась Гермиона.  
Гарри понадеялся, что эту реплику засняли: Рона, когда он это увидит, должно было разорвать на сотню книззлов. Сотню ревнивых книззлов. Может, в следующий раз он дважды подумает, прежде чем шутить над лучшим другом. Гарри повернулся к камере Денниса и усмехнулся.

— Так иди поговори с ним, — Гермиона перевернула еще одну страницу.  
Гарри нахмурился. Она перевернула еще одну страницу. И еще. Он понял, что она не собирается продолжать разговор, пока он не проведет хотя бы короткую беседу с намеченным парнем, и перебрался к тому бортику джакузи, о который расслаблено опирался Руби с бокалом бочкового виски в руке.  
Гарри смущенно ему улыбнулся.  
— Привет.  
Руби весело оглядел его с ног до головы.  
— Привет, Гарри. Я могу для тебя что-нибудь сделать?  
Гарри снова покраснел. Руби не отличался умением вести светские беседы, но, Мерлин, вблизи его руки оказались еще мощнее, чем Гарри представлял. Он прошелся взглядом по бугрящимся мышцам левой, протянутой вдоль бортика джакузи.  
— Тебе нравится в Барселоне?  
Руби поглядел вокруг — на всех обнаженных и полуобнаженных барселонских мужчин.  
— Не то слово. Видишь, какая штучка, а? — он кивнул на высокого худого блондина в дальнем конце зала, хохочущего в компании друзей.  
Гарри проследил за направлением его взгляда.  
— Хм… да, если это то, что тебе нравится.  
— Мне много что нравится, — Руби со значением посмотрел на Гарри. — Иногда одновременно.  
Он снова перевел взгляд на высокого блондина, и Гарри, ощутив раздражение, под надуманным предлогом отплыл подальше. Что ж, возможно, на самом деле Руби ему не подходил. Вернее, возможно, он не подходил Руби. В общем-то, Гарри это не особенно расстраивало.

Он собирался просто пойти и немного посидеть в сауне. Это уж точно не могло быть плохой идеей.

***

Поспешно закрыв за собой дверь в номер Малфоя, они привалились к ней, лихорадочно цепляясь друг за друга, прижимаясь разгоряченными телами. Гарри впился поцелуем в губы Малфоя и застонал так жадно, что сам смутился. Он вцепился в его тонкие светлые волосы, запутываясь в них пальцами.  
— Не мог перестать думать о тебе всю эту чертову ночь, — прорычал он.  
Малфой оторвался от его губ и начал покрывать поцелуями подбородок и шею, и Гарри откинул голову, позволяя что угодно, все сразу. Его кожа, влажная от жары и пота, пылала.  
— Молчи, — шепнул Малфой, щекоча его ухо горячим дыханием. — Могут услышать.  
Гарри закусил губу и кивнул. Малфой легонько цапнул его за мочку уха и опустился ниже, осыпая поцелуями грудь, задержался, чтобы втянуть в рот оба соска поочередно, и опустился на колени, глухо стукнувшись ими в пол. Он вылизывал живот Гарри, пока не расстегнул на нем джинсы, а потом рывком сдернул их вниз. Гарри резко выдохнул и прикусил губу, чтобы удержаться от стона. Сквозь тонкую ткань трусов он чувствовал теперь горячее дыхание Малфоя на своем члене, и едва не задыхался. У него так давно не было… Так давно!

Малфой поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились. Свет, просачивающийся в окно, отражался в его глазах яркими бликами. Гарри кусал губы, ошеломленный тем, как оба они застыли, не в силах отвести друг от друга глаз. Потом Малфой посмотрел вниз и стянул с Гарри трусы. Гарри переступил через них, отбросив ногой прочь. Он очень нервничал, и вместе с тем его охватило жгучее нетерпение.

Малфой сомкнул губы вокруг головки его члена, и Гарри пришлось впиться зубами себе в руку, чтобы сдерживать стоны. Было невероятно хорошо, возможно, Гарри годами не испытывал подобного, но и через пятнадцать минут он был ничуть не ближе к оргазму, чем на каком-нибудь межведомственном совещании в Министерстве.

— Я не… — неуверенно начал Малфой. Впервые на памяти Гарри он начал вдруг выглядеть так, будто его самооценка не зашкаливала за сто процентов с хвостиком.  
— Не получится, — выдохнул Гарри. Он потряс головой, раздраженный и униженный. — Никогда не получалось.  
Малфой ошарашенно смотрел на него, а Гарри краснел все гуще.  
— Никогда? — прошептал Малфой. Гарри покачал головой. — Тогда как ты хочешь?  
Гарри закусил губу.  
— Вставь мне, — выдохнул он.

Неуверенность Малфоя длилась не больше секунды. Он встал, крепко обхватил Гарри за бедра и поднял его на руки. Гарри пришлось обвить его ногами, чтобы удержаться. Малфой отнес его к кровати, на которую они рухнули так, что она проехалась ножками по полу, — и они оба настороженно замерли, прислушиваясь к движениям и голосам в соседних номерах. Они не шевелились, наверное, целую минуту, а потом Гарри заполз на кровать полностью, и Малфой осторожно забрался на него. Он снова начал целовать Гарри, на этот раз медленнее. Гарри сжал пальцы на его плечах, выгибаясь всем телом, чтобы прижаться как можно плотнее.

Когда он отстранился, тяжело дыша, Малфой поднялся на колени и достал палочку. Он наколдовал теплое масло, пролившееся тонкой струйкой на его ладонь. Гарри наблюдал за ним, неосознанно раздвигая ноги шире. Малфой усмехнулся, оперся на одну руку, наклоняясь к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Пальцы второй руки уже скользили по ложбинке между его ягодиц, кружили вокруг дырки.

Гарри так этого хотел! Палец Малфоя скользнул внутрь, и Гарри шумно вздохнул. Он вскинул бедра, желая получить больше близости, больше движений, просто больше, и Малфой дал ему это, водя пальцем внутрь и наружу, внутрь и наружу, лаская его простату в самом коварном медленном темпе. Малфой не отводил взгляда от лица Гарри, его глаза довольно вспыхивали каждый раз, когда он видел, как Гарри откликается на его ласки. И сам отвечал на каждый отклик: когда Гарри выгибал спину, он сильнее прижимал палец, когда грудь Гарри вздымалась, он активнее массировал. Гарри даже не заметил, как и когда в него успели вставить три пальца, но от того, какое это было наслаждение, он с ума сходил.

Он повернул голову и вцепился зубами в подушку Малфоя, чтобы не издать ни звука. Но тут его член охватило влажным жаром, отозвавшимся во всем теле разрядом раскаленного удовольствия. Гарри приподнялся на локтях, завороженно глядя, как Малфой, продолжая трахать его тремя скользкими пальцами, насаживается ртом на его член.

«Я сейчас кончу, — понял он вдруг. — О, боже, он сделает так, что я кончу». Но вслух этого произнести он не мог при всей значительности момента: стены здесь были тонкими, как бумага, и за одной из них находился в своем номере Майкл Корнер. Гарри до боли закусил запястье, быстро дыша через нос и наблюдая, как Малфой отсасывает ему, растрахивая его пальцами. Бедра Гарри сами собой подавались вверх при каждом движении, а потом всего этого стало слишком много; слишком сильное, сладкое чувство захватило его, и Гарри выгнулся всем телом, приподнявшись над постелью, опустошая себя в горячий, с готовностью принимающий его рот Малфоя.

Ему казалось, это блаженство длилось вечно, и Малфой не прекращал сосать, пока ощущение не стало острым почти до невыносимости. Наконец Гарри рухнул обратно на постель. Малфой перебрался повыше, поставив колени по обе стороны от его плеч. Он положил ладонь на затылок Гарри, приподнял его голову и втолкнул член ему в рот. Гарри жадно обхватил его губами и, посасывая и сглатывая, посмотрел Малфою в лицо. Их взгляды снова встретились. Малфой трахал его рот глубокими плавными толчками, не сводя с него глаз. Гарри погладил его яйца, начал сосать сильнее, и Малфой судорожно вздохнул и кончил густой струей прямо ему в горло. Он продолжал толкаться в его рот, пока не выплеснул все, а потом осторожно отодвинулся и лег рядом — его бедра мелко подрагивали все это время.

Гарри тяжело выдохнул. Его губы расползались в улыбке, которую он никак не мог сдержать. Он пялился на потолок, прослеживая взглядом старую трещину, замазанную слоем побелки, и лыбился, как последний идиот.  
Малфой повернулся к нему и прошептал:  
— Что смешного?  
Гарри покачал головой, не переставая улыбаться.  
— Ничего. Совершенно ничего смешного. Это самый прекрасный момент моей жизни.  
Малфой усмехнулся.  
— Ну, я, конечно, знал, что хорош, но даже не думал, что настолько хорош. Самый прекрасный момент всей твоей жизни, говоришь?  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Никому раньше не удавалось сделать так, чтобы я кончил.  
Малфой приподнялся на одном локте и заглянул Гарри в глаза. На его лице было недоверчивое выражение.  
— Никому? Никогда? Тебе двадцать шесть лет.  
Тут им запоздало пришла в голову мысль о существовании заглушающих заклинаний и, нащупав палочку, Малфой произнес заклятие.  
— Ты никогда не кончаешь без того, чтобы засунуть что-нибудь в задницу, — сказал он, — и ты никогда не кончал от того, что кто-то другой доставляет тебе удовольствие?  
— Нет, никогда, — Гарри улыбнулся Малфою. — Довольно забавно, что тем, кто это в конце концов сделал, оказался ты. — Он счастливо вздохнул. — Честно говоря, я уже думал, что так и умру, никогда не испытав оргазма, до которого довел себя не сам.  
Малфой криво усмехнулся. Эта усмешка ему очень шла. И румянец, проступивший на щеках после секса, тоже очень шел.  
— Здорово было бы похвастаться таким достижением, но мне слишком хочется попробовать это повторить, так что я не буду.  
Гарри смерил его взглядом.  
— Никогда?  
Малфой пожал плечами.  
— Можем обсудить условия после окончания съемок. На время этого дурацкого шоу дарю тебе свое молчание бесплатно.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Господи, Малфой, ты такой подонок.  
Тот тоже рассмеялся, но, казалось, немного принужденно.  
— Прости, Поттер. Но у меня ребенок, которого надо как-то кормить, знаешь ли.

Гарри знал. Он задумался, был ли Скорпиус милым малышом… как следует ли заботилась о нем секретарша Малфоя, кем бы она ни была… был ли он счастлив… не был ли ему нужен второй родитель?

***  
Гарри никогда еще не было так легко выбирать, кому отдать снитч. Малфой стоял в первом ряду, держа в ладони мячик, переданный ему этим утром. Гарри понимал, что ему должно было быть стыдно за то, что он переспал с одним из претендентов, но ему не было — совершенно, ни капельки, ни в малейшей степени. Потому что он наконец-то кончил во время секса. Впервые в жизни.

Малфой уже второй раз становился обладателем счастливого снитча, и Гарри надеялся, что Рона это бесит до белого каления.  
— Счастливый снитч достается Драко Малфою. У меня осталось пять снитчей, которые я могу раздать пятерым из вас — тем, кто отправится со мной в Бразилию. Остальные вернутся домой сегодня вечером. Первый снитч я хотел бы вручить Дьюну.

Дьюн залился румянцем и улыбнулся, забирая свой снитч. Следующий снитч Гарри отдал Гермионе, выразительно смотря при этом прямо в камеру, чтобы Рон не сомневался, что Гарри сделал это нарочно. Потом он вручил снитч Титусу, потому что тот продолжал быть сексапильным красавцем, несмотря на проявленную в сауне слишком большую страсть к коктейлям. Последние два он выдал Сокорро и Зефу. Без снитчей остались только Руби и Майкл Корнер. Майкл был хорошим парнем, но Гарри совершенно не ощущал от него никаких сексуальных импульсов, а Руби был… Мерлин, Руби был великолепен, но Гарри мог определить, когда на самом деле к нему не испытывали интереса. Гарри улыбнулся им с сожалением, и оба приняли свое поражение стойко.

Потом Хавьер сказал, что свет никуда не годится, и всю церемонию пришлось переснять, что было чудовищно унизительно для всех: всем участникам приходилось изображать удивление, а Майклу и Руби еще и делать вид, будто они не знают, что их выкинут из проекта.  
Когда съемка наконец закончилась, Гарри перевел дыхание, только сейчас заметив, что сдерживал его. Барселона была прекрасным городом, и он замечательно провел здесь время, но он уже был готов отправиться дальше.

Он был готов выбрать самого правильного для него мужчину и увезти его домой в Лондон.


	4. Рио-де-Жанейро, Бразилия

— Добро пожаловать в Рио, парни! — воскликнул Деннис, как только порт-ключ перенес всех в Бразилию. — То есть, парни и Гермиона.

Гермиона едва подняла взгляд от страниц путеводителя Фромма по Рио-де-Жанейро от 2005 года.  
— Ничего, Деннис, — рассеяно произнесла она. — Я уже привыкла.

Луна проследила, чтобы всех участников проекта поселили в гостиницу, и вплыла в номер Гарри, как обычно, без стука.  
— Привет, Луна, — он даже не стал оборачиваться. С балкона открывался изумительный вид на Копакабану. Всю прошлую ночь Гарри провел, думая о Малфое, и сегодняшний день обещал быть полон тем же. Гарри улыбнулся, не в силах сдержаться.  
— Привет, Гарри, — проговорила Луна. — В Бразилии так красиво, правда?  
— То, что я успел увидеть за эти двадцать минут, красиво.  
Луна счастливо вздохнула.  
— Только представь, сколько красоты ты увидишь за целый час!  
Гарри подумал, что вряд ли есть необходимость представлять: еще через сорок минут он будет знать это точно.  
— Я организовала все так, чтобы после обеда мы могли провести время на пляже — можешь надеть те свои красные плавки из Барселоны. Хавьер предложил устроить для претендентов конкурс песочных скульптур. А завтра вечером у нас будут VIP-билеты на Карнавал! Я бы хотела, чтобы ты отнесся к этим планам с энтузиазмом, Гарри. Нам надо думать о рейтингах.  
— И что конкретно подразумевается под «энтузиазмом»? — поинтересовался Гарри, проявляя разумную, с его точки зрения, предусмотрительность. Хотя мысль о Малфое в тех его плавках… да, к такому он мог бы отнестись с энтузиазмом.  
Луна загадочно улыбнулась и не ответила.

После обеда Гарри отправился на пляж, где быстро убедился, что его фривольные гриффиндорски-красные плавки со снитчем смотрятся здесь совершенно уместно. Луна в ярко-желтом бикини на тонких веревочках и операторы в плавках разных оттенков синего собрали оставшихся шестерых претендентов рядом с шестью одинаковыми кучами песка и наборами ведерок и совков. Гермиона снова красовалась в трансфигурированном красном купальнике.  
Большую часть инструктажа Луны Гарри провел, разглядывая симпатичных посетителей пляжа, но сразу насторожился, когда она сказала:  
— Ваша песочная скульптура должна изображать не то, что важно для Гарри, а то, что важно для вас. Вы можете выбрать любой образ, кроме людей или семьи в целом.  
Что ж, это был интересный поворот. В кои-то веки напоказ будет выставлена не его внутренняя жизнь.  
— На то, чтобы завершить скульптуру, у вас час.

— Какие у тебя предположения насчет скульптур претендентов? — спросил Деннис, выскочив прямо перед Гарри, как черт из табакерки. — Что важнее всего для ловцов твоего сердца?  
— Хм… — начал Гарри. Но ничего связного в голову ему так и не пришло, кроме самых очевидных версий для Гермионы, и он осознал, что на самом деле очень мало знает об участниках шоу. — Никаких идей.  
Деннис вздохнул.  
— Гарри, это слишком скучный ответ. Попробуй просто угадать.  
Гарри скривился.  
— Ладно. Думаю, Титус выберет что-нибудь, связанное с Лондоном или с развлечениями. А Зеф, наверное… В общем, я подозреваю, что Зеф может слепить что-нибудь такое, что нельзя будет показывать зрителям младше семнадцати лет.  
Деннис рассмеялся.  
— А Драко?  
Гарри пришло в голову, что Малфой мог бы изобразить какой-нибудь квиддичный атрибут, — просто потому что его самые яркие воспоминания о Малфое были связаны с квиддичем, — но он быстро отмел эту идею. Он подозревал, что на самом деле Малфой удивит его больше всех остальных — тому всегда это удавалось. Гарри улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Малфой будет предсказуемо непредсказуем.  
— Прекрасная фраза, спасибо, Гарри! — обрадовался Деннис.

Пока остальные участники занимались скульптурами, Гарри решил прогуляться по пляжу. За ним увязался Хавьер, снимающий его сзади. Гарри брел вдоль кромки прибоя; вокруг его лодыжек плескались волны, накатывающие на берег и убегающие обратно в море. Он смотрел вдаль, на линию горизонта, и ощущал такой покой, какого не знал уже много лет. На самом деле все это было так смешно: он столько лет ненавидел Малфоя, но за эти две недели начал понимать, что тот ему нравится. И, Мерлин, оргазм тоже пришелся очень кстати. Гарри прикусил губу, заново оживляя в памяти их совместную ночь. Он хотел, чтобы она повторилась. Мысль об этом заставила его расплыться в дурацкой улыбке, и Хавьер тут же поинтересовался, о чем он думает.  
Гарри, улыбаясь, покачал головой.  
— Мне очень нравится один из них.  
— Кто именно? — уточнил Хавьер.  
Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет.  
— Малфой, — признался он. Лицо у него горело, и совсем не от солнца.  
— Он милый, — сказал Хавьер, и это заставило Гарри развернуться и уставиться прямо в камеру. «Милый»? Кому вообще могло прийти в голову назвать Малфоя милым? — Ты не согласен?  
— Никто не считает Малфоя милым. Он тот еще гад.  
Хавьер пожал плечами.  
— Это тебе он нравится. А я увидел его впервые в жизни две недели назад.  
Гарри сделал вывод, что имена тех, кто участвовал в войне, — да и само то, что в Англии была война, — видимо, вызывали не слишком большой интерес у жителей Колумбии. Он снова отвернулся и пнул набежавшую волну.  
— Я сам не знаю, почему он мне нравится.  
Хавьер продолжал идти следом за ним.  
— Симпатии не всегда подчиняются здравому смыслу.  
Мысленно Гарри горячо с ним согласился. Он повернул от воды вглубь пляжа и прошелся по эспланаде, восхищаясь тротуаром с искусно выложенным из плитки спиралевидным узором. Через полчаса Хавьер напомнил ему о том, что пора вернуться к другим участникам проекта и их песочным шедеврам.

Подходя к ним, Гарри отметил, что Малфою идет загар. Что за скульптуру он создал, Гарри не было видно — Малфой как раз наклонился над ней, внося с помощью палочки какие-то завершающие штрихи, — зато на его симпатичную задницу вид открывался отличный.  
К Гарри подошла Луна в соломенной шляпе и с клипбордом в руках.  
— Как раз вовремя, Гарри. Мы начнем с Зефа и продолжим в том порядке, в котором все стоят.  
Она положила руку Гарри на поясницу и повела его к Зефу и его творению из песка, которое изображало, как Гарри сообразил не без некоторого чисто британского смущения, не что иное, как член. Ну, хотя бы не эрегированный.  
— О, Гарри, — промурлыкал Зеф, гордо стоя рядом со своим расслабленным песочным фаллосом.  
Гарри прочистил горло.  
— Э, что о себе ты хотел сказать своей скульптурой? — спросил он, немного опасаясь того, что может услышать.  
— Я просто очень счастлив быть мужчиной. Даже когда у меня нет эрекции, поэтому я изобразил пенис расслабленным.  
Гарри наморщил лоб.  
— Ну, это, конечно, здорово. Учитывая, что у нас романтическое шоу для геев.  
Зеф кивнул.

Гарри быстро прошел к другой скульптуре, автором которой был Титус. Он создал из песка поразительно точное и прочное подобие «Лондонского глаза».  
— Я люблю Лондон, — пояснил он. — Это лучший город в мире. Никогда не захочу из него уехать.  
Гарри улыбнулся ему.  
— Я тоже люблю Лондон.  
Скульптура Титуса не была верхом оригинальности, но Гарри восхитило, с каким мастерством она была выполнена.

Следующей оказалась Гермиона. Рядом с ней возвышалась сделанная из песка модель ДНК ровно с нее саму высотой.  
— Не знал, что ты настолько увлекаешься биологией, — заметил Гарри.  
Гермиона пожала плечами, с гордостью глядя на свою скульптуру.  
— Это вообще-то ДНК Рози, — сообщила она. — Луна сказала, что мы не можем изобразить человека, но она ничего не упомянула о запрете на изображение его ДНК.  
— Я не знал, что ДНК разных людей имеют какие-то наглядные отличия, — Гарри поднял брови. Спираль ДНК выглядела в точности так же, как любая другая спираль ДНК, виденная им на картинках.  
— Да, но я изучала ДНК по работе, — сухо ответила Гермиона, и Гарри понял, что задел ее. Она показала на верхушку скульптуры. — Волшебники до сих пор не слишком пытаются понять, что такое молекулы ДНК, но, как ты можешь сам видеть, на самом деле это очень интересная тема. Вообще-то, вот это сверху — это двадцать четвертая пара хромосом Рози — ноль-хромосома. Она несет информацию о ее магии, — Гермиона счастливо улыбнулась. Просто воплощение гордой матери.  
— Ух ты! — восхитился Гарри. — Ты никогда не упоминала, что работаешь над этим.  
Гермиона недобро прищурилась.  
— Вообще-то упоминала. В прошлом месяце, когда вы с Роном слушали по радио репортаж с матча со «Стрелами» и спросили у меня, зачем я сую ей в рот ватную палочку.  
Гарри нечего было на это возразить, потому что сейчас, когда она напомнила, у него в памяти всплыло, как ему пришлось усиленно абстрагироваться от ее голоса, пока ловец «Стрел» мчался в очень смелой и долгой погоне за снитчем.

Он поспешил к следующему претенденту, которым оказался Дьюн. Дьюн построил песочный замок — самый обычный, банальный песочный замок. Гарри спросил, что обозначает эта скульптура, и Дьюн предсказуемо ответил, что это его мечта о сказочной любви. Гарри заподозрил, что ему в этой сказке могла отводиться только роль прекрасного принца, спешащего спасать принцессу, что его опечалило, поскольку во всех остальных отношениях Дьюн был очень приятным парнем.

Следом они подошли к Сокорро, который построил из песка модель маггловского самолета.  
— Я люблю летать, — сказал он Гарри. — Летать по-всякому: на метлах, коврах-самолетах, глайдерах… На чем угодно на самом деле. Одно время я хотел стать маггловским летчиком, но они там очень внимательны ко всем бумагам, а у меня не было никакого официального документа об образовании. Шармбаттон не поддерживает отношений с магглами.  
Гарри был восхищен и не стал этого скрывать.  
— И я люблю летать, — сказал он, — но никогда еще не летал на самолете. Это прикольно?  
— Это страшно. Но я все равно на них летаю, — ответил Сокорро.  
Вот это Гарри мог оценить.

Наконец, дошла очередь до Малфоя. Гарри не думал, что кому-то удастся затмить для него скульптуру Сокорро, и действительно, Малфою это не удалось. Его скульптура не была лучше, совершенно нет, но она тоже по-своему поразила Гарри — произведя странное, тревожное впечатление.  
— Что это? — спросил Гарри.  
Малфой взглянул на свою скульптуру, на его лице мелькнула неуверенность. Он прочистил горло и ответил:  
— Это Настоящее. Время.  
Гарри посмотрел на скульптуру, перевел взгляд на Малфоя.  
— Похоже на человеческий мозг, — с сомнением заметил он.  
— Да, потому что время — это концепция, созданная человеческим разумом, — ответил Малфой. — Есть прошлое, но оно существует лишь в той мере, в которой я или другие позволяем ему. Оно реально только здесь, у меня в голове, — он показал на мозг из песка, а когда снова поднял взгляд на Гарри, в его глазах был вызов. — Я отказываюсь от пут своего прошлого. Я признаю только настоящее и будущее.  
— Это… поразительно близорукий подход, — сказал, помолчав, Гарри.  
Рассуждения Малфоя были ему неприятны. Было в них что-то, с чем он просто не мог согласиться. С другой стороны, стоило ли удивляться: их взгляды на мир всегда были различны до полной непримиримости.  
Лицо Малфоя застыло, но он продолжал стоять с прямой спиной и не отводил глаз от лица Гарри, пока Гарри не отвернулся сам.

В конце концов счастливый снитч Гарри отдал Сокорро, но потом всю ночь провел, размышляя о словах Малфоя. Было ли это в самом деле так плохо — пытаться забыть прошлое? Гарри считал, что да. Ведь тому, кто не хотел помнить о последствиях старых ошибок, легче было их повторить.  
Но что если сам он не забыл прошлое и не стал двигаться дальше только потому, что не сумел? Иногда Гарри, просыпаясь от собственного крика, задыхаясь от ужаса из-за кошмаров о бригадах егерей и гигантских змеях, задумывался, удастся ли ему хоть когда-нибудь оставить все это окончательно в прошлом. Теперь он задавался вопросом, смог ли Малфой научиться все это просто игнорировать? Ему что, не снились кошмары? Или, может быть, все же снились, но он отказывался признавать, что они что-то значат. Может быть, он оказался способен продолжать жить дальше, несмотря ни на что.

***

Карнавал — это охрененно прекрасная идея, решил Гарри, приканчивая третий бокал кайпириньи. А сам он был охрененно пьян. У их компании действительно были самые лучшие места с видом на карнавальное шествие. Луна позаботилась еще и о том, чтобы все участники проекта были в карнавальных нарядах. Наряды состояли из большого количества перьев и очень маленького количества чего бы то ни было еще. Гарри сомневался, что в том, что на нем было сейчас надето, в Англии можно было бы выйти на улицу и не попасть за решетку, но по крайней мере член и яйца у него были прикрыты, и он был благодарен уже и за малые радости. Малфой в своем наряде был здорово похож на трансвестита, но видно было, что он получает от происходящего удовольствие, а Гарри, кидающий на него взгляды каждый раз, когда камера отворачивалась в другую сторону, получал удовольствие от открывающегося вида. О, Мерлин, какая задница!

После пятой кайпириньи, которая оказалась заметно крепче привычного огневиски со льдом, мир вокруг Гарри начал приятно покачиваться, а рокочущий грохот парада размылся в приглушенный гул, мягко перекатывающийся внутри головы. Зеф увлеченно обжимался с очень симпатичным танцором в блестках и перьях, которого ему каким-то образом удалось выманить из карнавальной процессии. Гарри смутно понимал, что посвященное ему романтическое шоу должно бы проходить немного не так, но прямо сейчас был слишком расслаблен и пьян, чтобы его это заботило. Все операторы бросились снимать Зефа, и Гарри воспользовался этим, чтобы подобраться поближе к Малфою. Подходя, он споткнулся и врезался в него, повалив Малфоя на перила.  
— Привет, Малфой, — Гарри одарил его сияющей улыбкой.  
— Поттер, — проговорил Малфой, скользя взглядом вниз по телу Гарри. Он качнулся ближе к Гарри и провел пальцем по его груди. — Думал о тебе прошлой ночью. Я хочу…  
— Я тоже хочу, — Гарри наклонился к нему. Он отчаянно хотел поцеловать Малфоя, почувствовать тепло его губ, напиться им допьяну, как алкоголем. Он подумал, что будь они с Малфоем вместе, он вообще забыл бы, что такое быть трезвым. Был бы вечно пьян им, потому что Малфой был такой опьяняющий, такой наркотический, и возбуждающий, и чувственный, и раздражающий, и…  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри? — заорала Луна у него над ухом. Гарри, широко открыв глаза, крутанулся на месте. Рядом с Луной стоял Майлз и снимал их обоих на камеру. Что они успели увидеть? Что успели заснять?  
Гарри не представлял. Это даже не имело особенного значения, потому что у него тотчас вырвалось:  
— Я чувствую себя потрясающе!  
Луна захихикала.  
— Это замечательно, Гарри! А что ты можешь сказать о наших претендентах?  
— Я люблю их всех! — сообщил Гарри.  
— Как насчет Драко? — спросил Майлз. — Его ты тоже любишь?  
Гарри энергично закивал.  
— Он как коктейль!  
Луна и Майлз переглянулись с непонятным выражением лиц.  
Из-за того, что Гарри был пьян и не очень хорошо соображал — если вообще хоть как-то, — он еще и добавил:  
— Я, наверное, со всеми ними хотел бы заняться сексом. Кроме Гермионы, — он обернулся к камере и моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Возможно, на нем были не те очки. Да, наверное, по ошибке он надел чьи-то чужие очки, потому что в них все расплывалось. — Я не буду заниматься сексом с Гермионой, Рон. Разве что она прячет в своих брюках член, но я не думаю, что это возможно, потому что в последнее время она повсюду ходит в этом своем супероткрытом купальнике. Мерлин, кто бы мог подумать, что я когда-нибудь увижу столько ранее не виденных частей Гермионы!  
— Пора по кроватям, мне кажется, — сказал Деннис и закрыл объектив своей камеры. — Завтра утром ты будешь себя так ненавидеть!  
— Это ничего, — отмахнулся Гарри, глядя в две оставшиеся камеры. Он откинулся назад, прижавшись спиной к Малфою, который обвил его талию горячими руками. — Я все равно себя ненавижу после каждого дня съемок.

***

На следующий вечер, когда пришло время раздавать снитчи, Гарри все еще ощущал последствия похмелья. Деннис вручил ему мешок, полный мечущихся снитчей, и при виде того, как натягивается и дергается под их напором ткань, у Гарри закрутило желудок: у него было полное ощущение, что его внутренности пытаются проделать то же самое. Все, чего он хотел в данный момент, — это завалиться спать или хотя бы проблеваться. Но над его головой вспыхнули прожекторы, установленные для съемки, и Гарри моргнул и жалобно застонал, потому что вместе с ними вспыхнула головная боль.

Проект подходил к концу, и сейчас любая церемония выбора была особенно важна. В конце этого вечера в шоу должны были остаться только четыре претендента. Гарри совершенно не ощущал себя в подходящем состоянии ума и здоровья для принятия таких значительных решений, но на трех направленных на него камерах уже мигали красные огоньки, и деваться было некуда.

— Большое спасибо всем за вчерашний вечер, который мы, я надеюсь, прекрасно провели вместе — в чем я не смогу быть до конца уверен, пока не посмотрю этот эпизод по колдовидению, — начал он. — Сам-то я почти ничего не помню.  
Гермиона громко фыркнула, но Гарри ее проигнорировал.  
— Вернемся к снитчам. Счастливый снитч уже у Сокорро — мне очень понравилась его скульптура из песка. У меня остались еще три…

Следующий снитч он отдал Малфою, потому что… ну, потому что это Малфой. Третий он вручил Гермионе, потому что… ну, потому что это Гермиона. Оставшись с последним снитчем, он оказался перед выбором между Зефом, Титусом и Дьюном. Зеф сразу отпадал, потому что Гарри был почти уверен, что на карнавале тот целовался с другим мужчиной. Титус или Дьюн? Гарри на самом деле нравились оба. У Дьюна были все эти милые веснушки, а Титус любил Лондон так же, как сам Гарри. В конечном итоге он отдал снитч Титусу, потому что сказочный замок из песка, построенный Дьюном, оставил у него беспокойное чувство. Ему больше не хотелось быть ничьим героем.


	5. Нью-Йорк, США

В Нью-Йорке Гарри сразу по прибытии затянуло в водоворот событий и новых впечатлений. Весь первый день заняла организованная Луной экскурсия по городу, к концу которой Гарри так устал, что ломило все тело, зато на душе стало легко впервые за очень долгое время. Они побывали на острове со Статуей Свободы, и, когда возвращались на переполненном туристами пароме, Малфой протиснулся к Гарри сквозь толпу и прижался к его боку. Тепло этого прикосновения согревало и защищало от прохлады океанского бриза, но унять дрожь Гарри все равно не смог.

Возможно, главным было то, что Малфой все время оказывался рядом. Гарри постоянно чувствовал близость его тела, излучавшего тепло и надежность. Словно между ними существовала связь на каком-то глубинном базовом уровне, и ничего похожего Гарри ни с кем больше не испытывал. Это было на самом деле потрясающее ощущение. Оно напоминало ему о Роне с Гермионой: эти двое всегда казались ему склеенными в единое целое. Иногда создавалось впечатление, что они могут читать мысли друг друга и им достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что у другого на уме, а еще у них была удивительная магическая совместимость. Гарри всегда восхищало, как Рон запросто хватал палочку Гермионы, чтобы призвать чистую пеленку для Рози, и палочка каждый раз прекрасно его слушалась.

Вроде того, как палочка Малфоя всегда прекрасно слушалась Гарри.

Весь этот день Гарри провел, думая о Малфое и испытывая из-за этого определенные неудобства.

***

В дверь его номера в отеле постучали, что было очень странно. Луна и другие члены съемочной группы обычно сразу входили. Так что, убедившись, что и через некоторое время после стука дверь открыть никто не пытается, Гарри осторожно подошел к ней, прихватив с собой палочку, и посмотрел в глазок. Малфой. Сердце Гарри забилось сильнее, в крови забурлил адреналин. Гарри охватила дрожь предвкушения. Он отпер и распахнул дверь.

Малфой игриво ему улыбнулся.  
— Привет, Поттер.  
Гарри отступил от порога.  
— Зачем бы ты ни пришел — проходи.  
Малфой ухмыльнулся. Гарри был готов практически на все, потому что ему очень хотелось кончить с другим человеком хотя бы дважды в жизни. Тогда он мог бы считать, что это случалось неоднократно. Один же раз был всего лишь… единственным.  
Как только Малфой вошел, Гарри впечатал его в дверь, прижавшись к нему всем телом, и переплел пальцы их поднятых рук у Малфоя над головой.  
— Не мог перестать думать о тебе, — шепнул Гарри между поцелуями. — В Рио было ужасно.  
— А мне понравилось, — выдохнул Малфой. Гарри вместо ответа вжался в него бедрами, и Малфой откинул голову, подставляя Гарри шею. — Солнце, песок, еда…  
Гарри зарычал.  
— Ну ты и сволочь! — он укусил Малфоя за мочку уха. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
— Да, черт возьми, да! — сказал Малфой.

Он оттолкнул Гарри и повлек его к кровати, быстро и ловко раздевая по дороге. Гарри покрывал поцелуями шею Малфоя, расстегивая на нем рубашку, и скоро оба они были полностью раздеты и возбуждены. Малфой повалил его на кровать, и Гарри улыбнулся, полностью довольный происходящим. Он произнес заглушающее заклинание и бросил палочку на пол.

Малфой воспользовался заклинанием смазки, и вскоре его пальцы скользнули внутрь Гарри, проникая глубоко, заставляя его выгибаться от желания. Из члена Гарри на живот сочилась смазка, но каким бы сильным не становилось его желание прикоснуться к себе, он сдерживался, зная, насколько лучше будет сделать это, когда Малфой наконец войдет в него. Малфой быстро готовил его, раскрывая тугую дырку тремя скользкими пальцами так нежно и уверенно, как будто знал тело Гарри наизусть. Может быть, когда-нибудь так и будет, подумал Гарри сквозь туман в голове. Его качало на кровати, пока Малфой трахал его пальцами, готовя для себя, и он не смог сдержать разочарованного стона, когда пальцы исчезли.

Малфой усмехнулся. Он начал слишком тщательно наносить смазку на член. Гарри смотрел, как из ярко-розовой головки выступает прозрачная капля, и внезапно живо вспомнил, что этот восхитительный член был у него в горле, что он глотал выплескивающуюся из него сперму — всю, до последней капли.  
— Давай уже, — выдохнул Гарри. — Трахни меня.  
— О, меня просить не придется, — заверил его Малфой.  
Он лег сверху и вошел в него одним плавным движением.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он не представлял, как это будет, сколько бы раз ни трахал себя сам пальцами или одним из дилдо из своей коллекции. Даже прекрасные пальцы Малфоя, растягивающие его задницу, не шли ни в какое сравнение с заполнившим его сейчас горячим твердым членом. Гарри хотелось кончить от одного этого невероятно греховного ощущения, но Малфой, цокнув языком, потянул его за яйца и не позволил.  
— Уже готов? А я-то думал, тебе сложно кончить.  
— Мне просто нужно что-то в заднице, — сказал Гарри, рвано выдохнув, когда Малфой начал двигаться. — Меня никогда не трахали до этого.  
Малфой замер. Гарри застонал и подался к нему бедрами, надеясь заставить его продолжить.  
— Что?  
Гарри гневно посмотрел на него.  
— Ты будешь уже меня трахать?  
— Как это тебя никогда раньше не трахали, если ты кончаешь только так? — спросил Малфой, снова начиная медленно двигаться.  
Гарри пожал плечами, чувствуя, что краснеет.  
— Эм, я не знаю. Я долго встречался с Джинни. А потом встречался с парой мужчин, но все они хотели, чтобы я трахал их. И я трахал, но просто… никогда не кончал. Вообще. Поэтому никто не хотел со мной оставаться.  
Малфой ухмыльнулся.  
— Много же они понимали, если упустили такую великолепную задницу, — он сопроводил свои слова быстрым глубоким толчком, от которого Гарри застонал, как шлюха. — Мерлин, Поттер, у тебя божественная задница. Я хотел бы трахать тебя сутки напролет.  
— Боже, да, о да! — Гарри представил себе, как это могло бы быть. Он хотел, чтобы Малфой трахал его, пока его дырка не станет растянутой и скользкой, чтобы использовал его, как свою личную игрушку. Одна мысль об этом подводила его к самому краю удовольствия. Из его члена обильно сочилась смазка, протягиваясь прозрачными нитями от головки к животу и падая каплями, когда Малфой вбивался в него особенно сильно.  
— Поттер, ты самая горячая штучка, — шептал Малфой. — Боже, твоя задница… Я годами мечтал наполнить ее своей спермой.  
Гарри заскулил, утратив к этому моменту способность формулировать слова. Он потянулся вниз, чтобы подрочить себе, но Малфой шлепнул его по руке, отводя ее в сторону.  
— Даже не вздумай, любовь моя. Ты хотел кончить от члена в заднице? Именно это ты и получишь.  
Гарри простонал:  
— О боже!  
— «О Драко», ты хочешь сказать? — выдохнул Малфой. — Не бог сейчас заставит тебя кончить, не прикасаясь к себе.  
Гарри снова заскулил, его выгибало от напряжения и желания, и он не смог сдержаться и снова потянулся к члену. Малфой опять шлепнул его по руке.  
— Доверять тебе нельзя, да? — сказал он и неожиданно вышел из Гарри.  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил Гарри, приподнимая бедра в попытке дотянуться до его члена.

Малфой обхватил его и перевернул лицом вниз. Потянул за бедра, ставя задницей кверху и надавил на плечи, а потом снова вошел в него, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, и накрыл его ладони своими, зафиксировав их.  
— «Пожалуйста» что? — прошептал он Гарри на ухо, провел по краю ушной раковины языком, и Гарри толкнулся назад, насаживаясь на его член, как течная кошка. — Пожалуйста, трахнуть тебя?  
— Да! — сказал Гарри.  
— Медленно? — спросил Малфой и замедлил движения так, что Гарри захотелось плакать. Мерлин, каждый раз, когда Малфой толкался в него, его член идеальным образом проходился по простате, и Гарри бросало в дрожь и в жар от желания кончить. Ему никогда еще не было так хорошо, даже с его любимым вибрирующим дилдо. Но это было просто слишком медленно. Он начал извиваться, мучительно ища более плотного контакта, но Малфой надежно удерживал его руки и сдерживал свои движения.  
— Или быстро? — он ускорил толчки, непрестанно задевая эту чувствительную точку внутри Гарри.  
Гарри прерывисто застонал, встречая каждый толчок Малфоя ответным движением.  
— О черт, да! Тебе нравится так, да? — слова Малфоя звучали резким стаккато, в такт тому, как он вбивался в него снова и снова. — Кончи, Поттер. Кончи от моего члена, развратная шлюха.  
Гарри вскрикнул. Его тело застыло от внезапного ошеломляющего удовольствия, которое хлынуло вдоль позвоночника и выплеснулось из члена, пачкая простыни. Гарри кончал, переплетя пальцы с Малфоем, вцепившись в них.

Он почувствовал, как Малфой замер в нем, судорожно вдохнул, и еще теснее прижался к Гарри, выплескиваясь в него. Когда они, наконец, рухнули на постель, Гарри не был уверен, что вообще сможет пошевелиться в ближайшем будущем. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Малфой достаточно собрался с силами, чтобы выйти из него, но Гарри по-прежнему так остро чувствовал его малейшее движение, что даже тогда не сдержал стона. Он валялся на кровати лицом вниз, не обращая внимания ни на то, что лежит в быстро остывающей лужице спермы, ни на то, что сперма Малфоя вытекает из его задницы.

— Скоро Лавгуд начнет нас искать, — Малфой все еще тяжело дышал. — Надо одеться перед очередной экскурсией.  
Гарри махнул на него рукой, хотя выглядело это так, будто он ее уронил.  
— Нью-Йорк можно посмотреть когда угодно. Сейчас я хочу видеть только тебя.  
— Ай-ай-ай, Поттер, — Малфой зацокал языком. — Ты не должен так явно отдавать предпочтение фавориту.  
— А ты не фаворит, — сказал Гарри, потому что ему не хотелось, чтобы Малфой был слишком большого о себе мнения, и еще потому что ему страшновато было думать о всех последствиях того, что Малфой и вправду был его фаворитом.  
Малфой замер. Гарри тоже, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
— Я не фаворит?  
Гарри засомневался.  
— Ну, я не знаю, на самом деле.  
— Как это ты не знаешь?  
Разговор быстро продвигался в противоположном направлении от того, куда хотел бы его повернуть Гарри, а именно: к тому, чтобы Малфой вставил ему (опять) и заставил его кончить еще много раз (опять).  
— Мы снова встретились только две недели назад. После восьми лет, в течение которых даже не видели друг друга.  
Малфой пожал плечами.  
— Мы знаем друг друга всю жизнь, Поттер.  
— Да, и мы ненавидели друг друга большую ее часть, — возразил Гарри.  
Малфой отвел глаза.  
— Слушай, Поттер. Мне надо, чтобы ты выбрал меня. Отошли по домам своих симпатичных парней. Выбери меня.  
— Гермиона, значит, может оставаться? — насмешливо уточнил Гарри.  
— Я, может быть, даже хотел бы, чтобы в самом конце ты выбрал ее. Хотя бы только ради того, чтобы Уизли лопнул от ярости. Но… Мне нужно, чтобы ты выбрал меня.  
— Почему? — спросил Гарри. Он отодвинулся, почувствовав внезапную неловкость от присутствия Малфоя. Возможно ли, что все это время тот нарочно водил Гарри за нос? Было ли все это только… частью какой-то игры?  
Малфой перевернулся на спину, глядя куда угодно, только не на Гарри.  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь. Не… не совсем то.  
— Я не знаю, что я думаю, — Гарри покачал головой.  
Малфой посмотрел на него.  
— В общем, дело обстоит так. После войны и всех репараций моя семья осталась практически без денег. Нам оставили Малфой-мэнор, слава богу, но мои доходы не покрывают расходов по его содержанию. Мы даже пытались его продать, но никому не нужен огромный семейный особняк, в котором жил Темный Лорд. А сейчас у меня есть сын. Скорпиус, я говорил о нем. Ему три месяца. Жена ушла от меня, как только родила его, а я едва могу его содержать. Он же еще на грудном вскармливании. Я нанял кормилицу, но ей, конечно же, нужно платить. И я не представляю, как я буду покрывать его расходы на образование, когда он подрастет. Да даже просто смогу ли обеспечить, чтобы у него было все необходимое? Мне пришлось пообещать моей секретарше бонус к Рождеству, чтобы хоть кто-то мог присмотреть за ним, пока я здесь. Производством зелий много не заработаешь… Но на этой программе можно получить приз в миллион галлеонов, если ты выберешь меня. На эти деньги я могу растить сына, и у меня останется достаточно, чтобы купить эльфов для работы в мэноре.  
Гарри поднялся с кровати. Сейчас он чувствовал необходимость как можно скорее увеличить дистанцию между ними.  
— Значит… на самом деле я тебе не нравлюсь. Я тебя не привлекаю.  
— Мерлин, да ты меня привлекаешь! — Малфой наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. — Черт, Поттер. Ты меня привлекаешь с тех пор, как мне было четырнадцать.  
— Что? — выдохнул Гарри.  
— Когда я записался на участие в этой пародии на колдовизионную программу, — сказал Малфой, — я не предполагал, что тем, за кого мне надо будет бороться, окажешься ты. Но когда я слетел с того моста в Сиднее и увидел тебя… это оказалось так… правильно. Как будто нам всегда было суждено снова встретиться, только на этот раз для того, чтобы уже не расставаться.  
Гарри посмотрел в сторону, быстро моргая.  
— Как я могу теперь тебе верить?  
Малфой сжал губы и отвернулся.  
— Я не знаю, — он сглотнул. — Но разве кому-нибудь другому удавалось сделать для тебя то, что я только что сделал?  
Гарри помрачнел. Он наклонился поднять одежду и начал торопливо одеваться, запоздало стерев очищающим заклинанием потеки спермы со своих бедер.  
— Тебе лучше уйти.

Малфой нахмурился, но поднялся с кровати. Гарри смотрел в сторону, пока тот одевался. Он не оборачивался, пока не услышал, как тихо закрылась дверь номера.

Сейчас Гарри чувствовал себя еще более опустошенным, чем до того, как начал эту нелепую игру.

***

Гермиона застыла, широко открыв глаза и прикрыв рот рукой. Не похоже было, чтобы она собиралась в ближайшее время выходить из этого состояния.  
— Скажи что-нибудь, — устало попросил Гарри. Он окинул взглядом пустую лужайку за ее спиной, а потом оглянулся, проверяя, не успел ли кто-нибудь подкрасться к ним с другой стороны. Им чудом удалось скрыться от съемочной группы, чтобы поговорить, но Гарри был уверен, что скоро кто-нибудь из операторов его найдет.  
— Гарри… — выдохнула Гермиона. — Скажи, что это неправда.  
— Дважды, — ответил Гарри. — В первый раз еще в Барселоне.  
Глаза у нее стали еще круглее. Она тоже нервно огляделась.  
— Это запрещено правилами, — прошипела она.  
Гарри пожал плечами. Глаза у него внезапно защипало, и ему пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения.  
— Ладно… и как это было?  
Гарри раздраженно выдохнул.  
— Как… Потрясающе. Он… довел меня до оргазма. Оба раза.  
Гермиона посмотрела на него ужасающе печальным взглядом, и это больше всего прочего убедило его, что она и Рон действительно давно уже знали о его проблеме.  
— Правда? — спросила она.  
— Да, — Гарри запустил руку в волосы и дернул, надеясь отвлечься от нервного напряжения. Конечно, это ничуть не помогло. — Боже, Гермиона. Это было… Я подумал, что он — тот, кто мне нужен, а он просто хочет получить денежный приз.  
— Он тебе так и сказал?  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Он сказал, что я ему нравлюсь, но ему действительно очень важно выиграть эти деньги. Ради сына.  
— А, — протянула Гермиона, как будто это все объясняло. Гарри с ненавистью посмотрел на ярко-зеленую траву очаровательной лужайки в Центральном парке. — Ну… может, это было причиной, по которой он записался в программу, но это еще не значит, что он не хочет в то же время быть с тобой ради тебя самого.  
— Как это?  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Люди на многое способны ради своих детей, Гарри.  
Своими словами она будто провернула нож в старой ране. Конечно, ему никогда этого не понять, потому что он никогда не сможет зачать своего ребенка. Не сможет даже усыновить ребенка-сироту с магическими способностями: дети-маги были слишком большой редкостью, слишком большой ценностью, чтобы возникала необходимость в детских приютах для них.  
— Я знаю, — прорычал он.  
Гермиона положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Гарри, все образуется так или иначе.  
Он дернул плечом, сбрасывая ее ладонь.  
— Тебе легко говорить. У тебя есть Рози и муж, который, видимо, способен довести тебя до оргазма.  
Она покраснела.  
— Ну… э-э-э, ну да, но, Гарри…  
— А вот ты где, Гарри! — весело закричал Деннис, вприпрыжку направляясь к ним в сопровождении камеры.  
Гарри, хмурясь, отвернулся. Гермиона коснулась его руки и быстро шепнула:  
— Гарри, может, тебе попробовать с кем-то из других парней — вдруг с ними будет так же хорошо? Надо, чтобы тебе было с кем его сравнивать, пока ты не накрутил себя вконец.  
Она тут же отступила и притворилась, что занята изучением ближайшего куста. Члены съемочной группы окружили их со всех сторон.  
— У нас зарезервирован обед в одном из ресторанов квартала Митпэкинг, а вечером мы отправляемся в «Монстр»!  
Гарри сморщил нос.  
— Что за «Монстр»?  
Гермиона кашлянула.  
— Это гей-бар, Гарри.  
Гарри покраснел.  
— Понятно.

***

В «Монстре» предлагали исполнение приватных танцев. Титус заказал такой для Гарри, и все, кроме Гермионы, остались посмотреть. Танцор был хорош: высокий, мускулистый, с гладкими плечами и плоским животом. Он извивался у Гарри на коленях, прижимаясь подтянутым задом к его затвердевшему члену, и это было чертовски приятно, но и чертовски неудобно из-за того, что Майлз стоял у Гарри за плечом и крупным планом снимал каждое движение танцора.

Откровенно говоря, сама идея танцев на коленях Гарри очень понравилась, но он бы с куда большей охотой сам терся задом о чей-нибудь большой твердый член. Сокорро перехватил его взгляд и улыбнулся, и Гарри вдруг представил себя у него на коленях, и подумал, как здорово было бы насаживаться на его член прямо в маггловском аэроплане, или на ковре-самолете, или даже на метле. Танцор, закончивший танец, ждал, пока Титус отсчитывал ему пятьдесят фунтов, а у Гарри в голове звучали слова, сказанные Гермионой сегодня днем.

Не мог Малфой быть единственным, с кем Гарри получал бы удовольствие в постели. Конечно, нужно было просто найти какого-то другого парня, который хотел бы его трахать. Гарри был вполне уверен, что Сокорро как раз хотел бы.

Позже они с комфортом расположились на втором этаже в уютном баре с пианино, и Гарри с некоторым усилием сумел допить пятидолларовый коктейль «Лонг-Айленд», хотя ему казалось, что с большим удовольствием он выпил бы бензина. Все были уже слегка под хмельком, когда Гарри поднялся и подошел к Сокорро, который слушал музыку, устроившись у сцены с бокалом «Маргариты».  
— Привет, — Гарри сел рядом с ним.  
— Привет, Гарри, — Сокорро улыбнулся ему.  
Гарри смущенно усмехнулся. Он вдруг понял, что не знает, о чем говорить. Он знал, что Деннис, стоя чуть поодаль, снимает его — чувствовал чем-то вроде специального шестого чувства, которое успело развиться у него за время съемок. Ну, по крайней мере операторы старались не слишком очевидно маячить перед носом, когда Гарри разговаривал с одним из участников наедине.  
— Тебе здесь нравится?  
Сокорро кивнул.  
— Определенно. Компания очень приятная.  
— Э… — Гарри опять покраснел. Худой парнишка на сцене танцевал (раздевался, на самом деле) под классическую музыку, исполняемую пианистом. Гарри отвел глаза, отчаянно ища какую-нибудь тему для разговора, не имеющую отношения к стриптизеру, и наткнулся на взгляд Малфоя, пристально наблюдающего за ними с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица. Гарри все равно ощутил всю глубину эмоций, которые тот так мастерски скрывал от камер.

Гарри вдруг понял, что ему неважно, могут ли другие мужчины заставить его кончить.  
Он хотел только Малфоя.  
Он хотел только, чтобы Малфой хотел его ради него самого.

***

Гарри задумчиво уставился в мешок со снитчами. Их было всего два, потому что, несмотря на все раздраженные уговоры Луны, он никому не стал давать счастливый снитч. На этой церемонии ни у кого не было гарантированного права остаться в проекте. Гарри взглянул на четверых оставшихся участников, понимая, что его отчаяние ясно написано у него на лице. Отстраненно он отмечал, как Хавьер и Майлз беспокойно топчутся у него за спиной, ожидая, когда он заговорит или сделает хоть что-то. Впереди он видел мигающий красный огонек камеры Денниса. Этот огонек мигал уже минут десять.

Гарри тряхнул головой.  
— Я не знаю, кого выбрать, — признался он и задержал взгляд на Малфое, стоявшем с опушенными глазами, хотя совершенно не собирался на него смотреть. Он не хотел ни испытывать тягу к Малфою, ни думать о нем постоянно. Но это все равно происходило, и Гарри ненавидел себя за это.  
— Гермиона, — отрывисто сказал Гарри.  
Она испуганно взглянула на него, а потом подошла и взяла первый снитч.  
— Гарри, — пробормотала она, с тревогой глядя ему в лицо. Он только пожал плечами. — Я же не могу быть настоящим выбором.  
Гарри сглотнул.  
— А кто может? — пробормотал он в ответ. Его микрофон, конечно, уловил эти слова, но их хотя бы не услышали трое оставшихся участников.  
— О, Гарри, — повторила она мягко.

Она вернулась со снитчем на свое место в ряду участников, и Гарри заставил себя посмотреть на них: на Титуса, Сокорро и Малфоя. Гарри не хотел желать Малфоя. Он не хотел оказываться в плену чувств, которые испытывал с такой интенсивностью каждый раз, когда оказывался рядом с ним. Какими бы они ни были — ненависть, страсть или что-то совершенно иное, — с Малфоем никогда не бывало легко, а Гарри заслужил право на что-то легкое и простое.

И все же не надо было ходить к гадалке, чтобы предсказать, кого он назовет, когда наконец озвучит свой выбор. В конце концов, даже когда Гарри ненавидел Малфоя, он никогда не мог просто отпустить его.

Малфой всегда был его слабостью.


	6. Сан-Франциско, США

На терминал для перемещения порт-ключами в Сан-Франциско они прибыли уже не такой шумной толпой, как в другие города. Гермиона то и дело бросала на Гарри сочувственные взгляды, что страшно его раздражало. Малфой то и дело бросал на него оценивающие взгляды, что раздражало ничуть не меньше. Гарри, со своей стороны, был ужасно недоволен ими обоими. Трахаться с Гермионой он не хотел, так зачем было оставлять ее в проекте? Трахаться с Малфоем, наоборот, хотел отчаянно, но при этом не доверял тому ни на грош, так зачем было оставлять в проекте его?

Гарри оставалось только признать, что не все его решения одинаково удачны. Так что экскурсия по Сан-Франциско прошла в атмосфере общей подавленности. Даже Луна казалась помрачневшей, и вот из-за этого Гарри почувствовал себя самым худшим ублюдком на земле. Потому что Луну в свое время не заставило помрачнеть даже продолжительное пребывание в подвалах Малфоев.

— Извини. За рейтинги, — сказал ей Гарри, когда она вошла в его номер в гостинице квартала Кастро, чтобы рассказать о планах на предстоящий день.  
Луна улыбнулась ему, но улыбка получилась не такой сияющей, как обычно.  
— С нашими рейтингами все хорошо, Гарри. Мы сейчас — самое популярное шоу на колдовидении. Твое одиночество так очевидно, что никто не может остаться равнодушным. Люди мечтают увидеть, как ты найдешь любовь.

У Гарри, как бы это ни было нелепо, защипало в глазах. Черт возьми, он что, всерьез собирался плакать? Охренеть… Он же не плакал с самой войны! Если, конечно, не считать того случая, когда он ушиб палец ноги о проклятый письменный стол на площади Гриммо, но тогда ему было больно до чертиков и на глаза сами навернулись скупые мужские слезы. Очевидно, что-то вроде этого происходило и сейчас.

— И что, они всё это видят со своих экранов? — спросил он.  
— Ох, Гарри, — произнесла Луна, подходя ближе и кладя руки ему на плечи. — Тебя очень легко любить. Ты этого не знаешь? Все тебя обожают, и не только за то, что ты победил в глупой старой войне. Зрители сопереживают тебе всей душой, и когда они видят, как ты не можешь излечить от тоски сердце, разбитое не несчастной любовью, а одиночеством, их просто разрывает от сочувствия на клочки. Зрителям нравится, когда их разрывает от чего-нибудь на клочки.  
— Замечательно, — пробормотал Гарри. Он отвернулся к окну и мрачно уставился на дурацкий оранжевый мост вдали. Почему все здесь было затянуто каким-то сраным туманом? Что за придурки вообще поселились в месте, где повсюду этот ебаный туман?  
— Но мне совсем не нравится, когда на клочки разрывает меня, — добавила Луна.  
Гарри хмуро смотрел на свое отражение в оконном стекле. Луна прикоснулась к его спине.  
— Гарри.  
— Что?  
— Это всегда был Малфой.  
— Неправда! — Гарри развернулся. — Я его ненавижу! Я ему не нужен. Ему нужны эти чертовы призовые деньги. Где ты вообще взяла два миллиона галлеонов, которые собираешься вручить мне и второму победителю? Какой идиот взялся спонсировать романтическое шоу?  
Луна, по своему обыкновению, проигнорировала его выпад.  
— Конечно же, шоу спонсировал «Придира».  
— Дурацкая идея.  
— Магическая Британия с тобой не согласится. И разве плохо будет, если ты найдешь свою любовь?  
— Но ведь не найду, — сказал Гарри. — В этом-то и проблема. Я не могу доверять никому из них, кроме Гермионы, а она на самом деле не подходит.  
— Ты удивишься, узнав, кому можешь доверять, Гарри, — проговорила Луна.  
Гарри не стал отвечать, и вскоре она ушла.  
Оставшись один, он еще долго стоял у окна, наблюдая, как туман опускается на Тихий океан.

***

На следующее утро в десять Луна вытащила Гарри из постели и вручила ему пластиковый контейнер какого-то сильно пахнущего рыбой супа и три китайских печенья с предсказаниями.  
— Ты пропустил завтрак.  
Гарри уставился на суп.  
— Это считается завтраком?  
Луна пожала плечами, прошествовала к окну и отдернула портьеры. Гарри застонал от хлынувшего в номер яркого света.  
— Честно говоря, я в этом не разбираюсь, Гарри. Я же не маггл и не из Сан-Франциско родом.  
Гарри вообще-то и сам не знал, с чего начал жаловаться, учитывая, что обычно на завтрак он доедал остатки вчерашнего карри. Он снял с контейнера крышку и осторожно отхлебнул. Вполне неплохо. Он отхлебнул еще, вынул из упаковки сухое пресное печенье и, обмакивая его в суп, спросил:  
— Чем мы будем заниматься сегодня? Это же последний день со свиданием, да?  
— Да, — ответила она и с улыбкой повернулась к нему: — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Кажется, сейчас впервые она задала этот вопрос, действительно интересуясь его эмоциональным состоянием, а не используя эту фразу в качестве завязки для разговора на камеру. Гарри пожал плечами. Он снова обмакнул свое печенье в бульон и откусил от него.  
— Нормально, — ответил он.  
И по большей части так оно и было. Ему уже десять лет как было нормально. Что бы здесь ни произошло, будет нормально и дальше. Как всегда.  
— Хорошо, — протянула Луна. — Заканчивай завтракать и спускайся. Мы выезжаем в одиннадцать.

***

— Добро пожаловать в Музей старинных вибраторов!  
— Поверить не могу, — пробормотал Гарри, — что действительно снимаюсь на фоне витрины с вибраторами.  
— Хочешь, мы снимем тебя с вибратором в руке? — предложила Луна. — Я могу договориться с владельцем, и нам разрешат достать какой-нибудь из них из-под стекла для съемок.  
— Нет, спасибо, — поспешно отказался Гарри.

Музей старинных вибраторов оказался для Гарри до неловкого интригующими местом.  
Гермиона задавала гиду множество разнообразных вопросов об истории вибраторов и активно высказывала свое мнение о концепции женской истерии. Гарри тем временем размышлял о том, что у него самого, похоже, в последнее время развилась истерия, и сумасшедший по силе оргазм, пожалуй, и вправду мог бы ее излечить. Выставленные в музее вибраторы казались ему слишком несерьезными и мелкими, но вот те, что продавались в секс-шопе «Благотворная вибрация», на территории которого и находился музей… Гарри не терпелось изучить их ассортимент поподробнее.

— То есть вы утверждаете, что дипломированные врачи вручную доводили женщин до оргазма, потому что наличие сексуальных желаний у женщины считалось болезнью? — с сомнением переспросила Гермиона.  
— Если кратко, то именно так, — подтвердила их гид по имени Сиси.  
Гермиона скривилась, отвернулась к витрине и начала читать выставленные там страницы старых журналов с рекламными объявлениями о вибраторах. Гарри старался не позволять своему взгляду соскальзывать на Малфоя, который слушал гида с большим вниманием, и казался в равной степени увлеченным и смущенным.

В конце экскурсии они перешли в современный секс-шоп, где выставленные предметы были больше Гарри по вкусу. Особенно дилдо. Большие, вибрирующие, даже новая модель с пульсацией. Он задумался, будет ли с ней так же хорошо, как когда его трахал Малфой. Будет ли пульсация ощущаться так же, как его член, двигающийся внутри?

Гарри взял в руки пульсирующее дилдо с малоподходящим названием «Zwei» и восхитился отличным дизайном. У него была удобная маленькая рукоять и небольшая симпатичная выпуклость как раз в нужном месте, чтобы задевать простату. На коробке значилось: «Три уровня интенсивности и шесть различным ритмов пульсации!» Гарри беззвучно застонал, представив себе это. Он бросил взгляд на Малфоя. Тот изучал упаковку веганских экологически чистых, не тестированных на животных, изготовленных без добавления сахара ароматизированных презервативов. Как бы Гарри ни желал его, он рассудил, что с вибратором у него больше шансов регулярно получать в будущем оргазмы без побочных эффектов в виде эмоциональных страданий.

Гарри выбрал себе пульсатор черного цвета и не стал обращать внимание на Майлза и мигающий красный огонек его камеры, неотступно следующей за ним к прилавку. Гермиона уже стояла у кассы с охапкой таких секс-игрушек, подобных которым Гарри себе даже представить не мог. Зато он мог представить, как мистер и миссис Уизли смотрят этот эпизод вместе с Роном и Рози, и был не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы обернуться к камере и ухмыльнуться.

Стоило ли стесняться, что тебя снимают покупающим дилдо, если рядом стояла Гермиона с двенадцатью разными видами колец для члена, двумя упаковками вагинальных шариков, набором бондажа для начинающих, парой наручников и… ремнем для страпона.  
«С таким размахом Рози недолго оставаться единственным ребенком», — посмеялся Гарри про себя.

***

Вечером Гарри сидел на кровати в гостиничном номере и изучал инструкцию к пульсатору, который тем временем заряжался на тумбочке рядом. Даже диаграммы казались Гарри возбуждающими. Он закусил губу, взвешивая все за и против, и решился. Пошло оно все к черту!  
Он встал и начал раздеваться, швыряя одежду в сторону стула, стоящего у противоположной стены, и не особенно заботясь, долетает ли она. Порывшись в чемодане, быстро выудил со дна последнюю бутылочку лубриканта. Надо было, черт возьми, купить еще там, в секс-шопе, но тогда он об этом даже не подумал — слишком нервничал из-за того, что Малфой был рядом.

Гарри лег на спину на кровать, выдавил на пальцы лубрикант и провел ими между ягодиц. Иногда он ужасно жалел, что не мог просто подрочить в кулак, и все. Приходилось прилагать столько усилий, чтобы получить разрядку, что в результате Гарри редко этим занимался. Даже если он просыпался с шикарнейшим утренним стояком, нормально подготовиться и трахнуть себя дилдо вечно было некогда, потому что надо было спешить на работу. А после работы он чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы хотелось столько времени тратить на одинокие приготовления к самоудовлетворению. Оргазмы были особым удовольствием выходного дня. Насколько приятнее было бы, если б он мог делать это с партнером! Если бы это было чем-то полным интимности и нежности, а не просто удовлетворением потребности, чтобы сбросить напряжение перед новой рабочей неделей.

Он растянул себя пальцами достаточно, чтобы можно было попробовать применить пульсатор, и тут в дверь его номера постучали. Гарри судорожно вздохнул и натянул на себя одеяло, ожидая, что сейчас в номер ворвется Луна или кто-то из операторов. Дверь осталась закрытой, и Гарри медленно выдохнул. Через полминуты стук повторился. Гарри нахмурился. Ну, конечно, один-единственный раз он решил получить удовольствие, и кому-то тут же срочно понадобилось прийти и помешать.

Он скатился с кровати, подхватил халат и потопал к двери, завязывая на ходу пояс.  
— Что надо? — спросил он, открывая ее.  
За дверью стоял Малфой.  
Гарри разинул рот, спохватился и поспешно стиснул зубы.  
— Что ты здесь забыл?  
Малфой тяжело вздохнул.  
— Можно я войду?  
Гарри оглянулся на пульсатор, лежащий на тумбочке у постели рядом с открытой бутылочкой лубриканта.  
— Сейчас не самое подходящее время.  
Малфой нахмурился и протиснулся мимо него, на ходу говоря:  
— А ты всегда будешь считать время неподходящим.  
Гарри попытался заступить ему дорогу, но Малфой коварно успел миновать порог, прежде чем до Гарри дошло, что в его номер врываются незванно.  
— О!.. — произнес Малфой, заметив разбросанную одежду, лубрикант и дилдо.  
Гарри захлопнул дверь и сложил руки на груди.  
— Да, Малфой, «о»! Так какого хрена тебе надо?

Малфой развернулся и широко раскрытыми глазами уставился ему в лицо, потом перевел взгляд на его руки, задержавшись на скользких от смазки пальцах. Гарри, спохватившись, вытер их об халат, но было поздно. Малфой теперь не сводил глаз с того места, где ткань халата была натянута вставшим членом Гарри. И Гарри сейчас так хотелось, чтобы эрекция прошла! Но, видимо, штурм его номера Малфоем оказался в точности тем поворотом событий, который его член находил особенно интересным, так что теперь, когда Малфой был так близко, стояло только крепче.

Малфой поднял руки и начал расстегивать рубашку, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза.  
— Что ты делаешь? — полузадушено поинтересовался Гарри.  
Малфой не ответил, а Гарри, как ни пытался, так и не смог перестать смотреть, как он расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей, обнажая все больше покрытой свежим загаром кожи. Потом Малфой отбросил рубашку и шагнул к Гарри. Положил руки ему на бедра, и Гарри собирался было отпрянуть, но из этого ничего не вышло. Как только пальцы Малфоя коснулись его, он застонал и шагнул к нему вплотную.  
— Я не хочу тебя, — прошептал Гарри. — Я не могу.  
— Я хочу тебя, — сказал Малфой. — Всегда хотел.

Он вертел в пальцах концы пояса, стягивающего халат Гарри. И вдруг дернул за них, развязывая узел. Полы халата разошлись, и Гарри прикрыл глаза. Он был возбужден до безумия, здравый смысл кричал ему, что надо двинуть Малфою в челюсть и вышвырнуть из номера, но в груди все болезненно сжималось от чувства, которое оказывалось сильнее всего остального.  
— Позволь мне, — попросил Малфой, и Гарри прерывисто вздохнул.  
Почему? Почему он не мог сказать «нет» Малфою? Почему никогда не мог?

Гарри снова оказался на кровати, полностью обнаженный. Малфой провел ладонями по его лодыжкам, мягко разводя их и поднимая, пока уже смазанная задница Гарри не оказалась полностью открыта его взгляду. Малфой глухо зарычал, глядя на нее так, будто в жизни не видел ничего более возбуждающего.  
Он наклонился и обхватил член Гарри губами, заставив того с громким вздохом выгнуться на кровати. Малфой и сам застонал, не выпуская его члена изо рта, а потом Гарри ощутил, как ему в задницу проталкивают два пальца, проверяя, достаточно ли она подготовлена. Когда пальцы выскользнули, Гарри почувствовал себя слишком незаполненным. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Малфой перегнулся через него, чтобы дотянуться до пульсатора на тумбочке.

Сев на постели, Малфой пару мгновений изучал кнопки и, выбрав одну, нажал. Пульсатор начал толкаться в его ладони, и Гарри не сдержал стона. Мерлин, как приятно это должно ощущаться там, внутри! Малфой усмехнулся, глядя на него, смазал пульсатор и приставил его к дырке Гарри. Гарри еще выше задрал колени, отчаянно желая поскорее почувствовать эту штуку внутри. Когда закругленный кончик наконец-то проник в него, уже подрагивая в пульсирующем ритме, у Гарри искры вспыхнули перед глазами. Он упал на подушки, тяжело дыша, захлебываясь стонами. Малфой протолкнул игрушку внутрь до конца, и Гарри подумалось, что вот сейчас и умереть не жалко, потому что лучше не бывает, — но только до тех пор, пока Малфой не наклонился над ним и не взял снова в рот.  
— О боже, да! — выдохнул Гарри.

Малфой играл с настройками режимов пульсации, пока не нашел такой, который заставлял Гарри выгибаться дугой и скулить. Оставив пульсатор двигаться внутри него в этом режиме, он прижал предплечьями бедра Гарри, не давая ему подмахивать и ерзать, и, лаская одной рукой его яйца, взялся второй за основание члена — и начал сосать, мастерски.  
Все это было в тысячу раз острее, чем Гарри когда-либо до этого приходилось испытывать. Он чувствовал себя так, будто едва удерживался на краю высокого-превысокого утеса, а потом пульсатор толкнулся в его простату, а Малфой в это же мгновение втянул его член в рот, и Гарри сорвался — в бесконечное свободное падение. Малфой продолжал отсасывать ему, пока он, охрипнув от стонов, не выплеснул все до последней капли.

Малфой — слава богу — выключил пульсатор и встал на колени, взяв свой член в одну руку и опираясь на грудь Гарри второй. Его лицо было искажено от наслаждения, он коротко и часто дышал, дроча себе, а потом напрягся, его яйца поджались, и Гарри только успел открыть рот, чтобы Малфой кончил на него и в него. Горячие струи спермы попали ему на язык, на грудь, на шею. Малфой стонал так распутно, что Гарри тряхнуло в запоздалой судороге удовольствия от одного этого звука.

Потом Гарри, видимо, отключился. Когда он пришел в себя, на его висках были влажные следы от слез, и он поразился, как оргазм мог довести его до такого. Малфой лежал рядом, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. Гарри приподнялся на локтях и уставился на белую стену гостиничного номера перед собой. Он моргнул.  
— Охренеть, — выдал он наконец.  
Малфой засмеялся.  
— Тоже так думаю. Ты просто огонь, когда кончаешь с чем-нибудь в заднице.  
— Я только так и кончаю, — напомнил Гарри.  
— Знаю, — Малфой повернулся к нему. Глаза у него блестели, он выглядел довольным и счастливым. — У меня кинк на то, как кончают задницей, а ты в этом невероятно хорош.  
Гарри покраснел.

Здравый смысл начал к нему возвращаться. Гарри огляделся в поисках халата и обнаружил его на полу. Он нагнулся за ним, и Малфой за его спиной издал придушенный звук. Запоздало Гарри сообразил, что выставил напоказ свой скользкий от смазки зад, и поспешно закутался в халат. Он повернулся к Малфою, не зная, что сказать. Мерлин, как его тянуло к этому мужчине! Малфой был забавный, умный и непредсказуемый. И у него был сын-младенец. Гарри еще ни разу не видел такого младенца, который бы ему не понравился. И удовольствие… Малфой доставлял ему такое удовольствие, что Гарри с радостью бросил бы работу, только чтобы стать личной постельной игрушкой Малфоя на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Так что я как раз тебе подхожу, видишь? — сказал Малфой, улыбаясь. — Выберешь меня?  
И тут все глупые жалкие мечты Гарри о жизни с Малфоем разбились на осколки.  
— Ебать, Малфой, тебя всегда волнуют только деньги, да? — прошипел Гарри.  
Он поднял рубашку Малфоя — ту самую рубашку, которую Малфой недавно расстегивал так, что Гарри забыл обо всем на свете, кроме желания быть с ним — и швырнул в него.  
Малфой смотрел на него, открыв рот.  
— Поттер, нет…  
— Просто уходи. Пожалуйста. Давай уже! Просто уходи.  
— Гарри, подожди, я… Это не…

Того, что Малфой назвал его по имени, Гарри уже выдержать не смог. Не после всего, что только что было. Он яростно замотал головой и вбежал в ванную, захлопнув за собой дверь. Малфой колотил в нее, продолжая его звать, но Гарри наложил заглушающее. Он стоял и смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале: на побледневшее лицо, на сухие следы от слез, вызванных оргазмом, и ему казалось, что если вглядеться еще внимательнее, то он сумеет заглянуть в глубину своей души и увидеть ту ее часть, которая так горячо хотела доверять Малфою достаточно, чтобы позволить ему стать тем самым единственным.

Когда он вышел из ванной час спустя, в комнате было темно, и Малфоя там уже не было.

***  


Гарри стоял на верхней площадке в центре моста «Золотые ворота», держа в одной руке метлу, а в другой снитч. Ветер трепал его волосы, дергал пряди то в одну сторону, то в другую, но, вероятно, на общем виде его прически это сказывалось мало. Все вокруг было погружено в густой туман. Гарри не мог видеть, что находилось внизу на обоих концах моста, но он и так знал.

На севере — Гермиона и надежность хорошего друга. На юге — Малфой, неизвестность и Сан-Франциско. Шоу заканчивалось тем же, с чего и начиналось: полетом с моста и необходимостью принять важное решение. Гарри посмотрел на юг, хмурясь от неуверенности и, если начистоту, от боли.

— Ты готов, Гарри? — спросила Луна голосом более тихим, чем обычно. Гарри взглянул на нее, пытаясь понять, может ли она прочитать по его лицу, что он охвачен паникой. Видимо, да: Луна посмотрела мягче и, шагнув ближе, положила ему руки на плечи. Она пристально уставилась ему в глаза, ища там что-то, о чем Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
— Ты готов, — решила она.  
— Вообще-то, я этого не чувствую, — отозвался Гарри.

Он посмотрел на свою «Молнию», думая, как было бы хорошо, если бы она сделал выбор за него. Гермиона говорила, что он не обязан выбирать кого-то на съемках; он может сейчас выбрать ее, вернуться домой и попробовать еще раз, уже без постоянного вуайеристского присутствия съемочной группы. Гермиона и Рон получили бы денежный приз, и… Гарри не мог определиться на этот счет. У них обоих и так была хорошая работа, маленький домик в пригороде Лондона и семьи, готовые оказать им любую поддержку.

Или же он мог полететь к Малфою. Что-то болезненно сжалось у него в груди при этой мысли. И на мгновение он подумал… Но нет.  
Зато Малфой нуждался в этих деньгах — для своего сына. Это Гарри мог понять. Если бы у него был сын… Нет. У него никогда его не будет.

Деннис вскарабкался на площадку откуда-то снизу. Он достал свою камеру и направил ее Гарри в лицо, нажимая кнопочки, поправляя какие-то рычажки и прочие штучки.  
— Ну что, мы готовы? Это так волнующе! Кого ты выберешь, Гарри?  
Гарри поколебался.  
— Честно, даже не знаю.  
— Ну, тебе лучше быть готовым к очень откровенной дискуссии с Роном, если ты выберешь Гермиону, — заметил Деннис.  
— И тебе лучше быть готовым к очень откровенной дискуссии с престарелой мамочкой Малфоя, если ты выберешь Драко, — добавил, хихикая, Майлз. — Она бывает очень прямолинейна.  
— В любом случае будет какая-нибудь дискуссия, — успокоила Луна.  
— Ну да, — согласился Гарри.  
Раздались три щелчка и перед Гарри вспыхнули три мигающих красных огонька на трех нацеленных на него камерах. Луна отступила в сторону, за пределы кадра. Хавьер и Майлз, верхом на метлах, приготовились следовать за Гарри, в какую бы сторону он не полетел.  
— Начали, — прошептала Луна.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул, перекинул ногу через метлу и завис на месте в нерешительности.  
— Никогда не думал, что будет настолько сложно выбирать между замужней лучшей подругой и кем-то, кого я нахожу привлекательным по всем статьям, — тихо произнес Гарри, зная, что его слова записывают. К этому времени магическая Британия знала о нем настолько больше, чем ему бы хотелось, что еще одно признание уже ничего не меняло.

Он оттолкнулся от моста, посмотрел в сторону города, укрытого толстым одеялом тумана, под которым где-то в конце моста был скрыт и Малфой. Он вспомнил о пьянящей жаркой близости между ними, о том, как его сердце пропускало удары, когда Малфой ему улыбался, о том, как рядом с Малфоем он сам смеялся, улыбался, сгорал от желания.

И потом вспомнил, что, если даже Малфой и вправду хотел его так же, все равно главной его целью был миллион галлеонов. Гарри сжал губы в твердую линию. Он стоил большего.

Гарри повернул метлу на север и полетел к Гермионе. Майлз и Хавьер последовали за ним, без осуждения, без комментариев, молча снимая, как он делает выбор. Он почти подлетел к концу моста, достаточно близко, чтобы между редеющими прядями тумана увидеть стоявшую там Гермиону. Она подняла на него глаза, и на мгновение ее лицо исказилось печалью, но она тут же придала ему приветливое выражение. Гарри остановился, зависнув в воздухе, пристально глядя на свою лучшую подругу. Лучшую подругу, которая, может, и не отказалась от бесплатного отпуска, но все же на самом деле не нуждалась ни в каких призовых деньгах. Ее дочь была окружена любовью и заботой. У Рози была огромная семья, множество игрушек, изобилие молока и оба родителя — и крестный в придачу, — для которых она была центром вселенной.

А вот у Скорпиуса крестный был в тюрьме, матери он оказался не нужен, а отец его добровольно продался в унизительное шоу для колдовидения, в надежде обеспечить ему то же, что у Рози было и так.

Гермиона улыбнулась, будто могла читать мысли, проносящиеся у него в голове, и Гарри понял, как нужно поступить. Он резко развернул метлу. Съемочная группа испуганно зашепталась, но он проигнорировал их, рванул к южному концу моста и нырнул вниз, в густой туман.

Малфой смотрел в другую сторону, на город. Так, словно был уверен, что ему никогда больше не представится шанса увидеть нечто подобное, и торопился запомнить каждую деталь, пока мог. Гарри приземлился у него за спиной, подошвы его кроссовок глухо ударили о землю. Малфой развернулся к нему с потрясенным выражением лица, а потом холод начал таять в его глазах, а уголки губ поползли вверх.  
Гарри без слов протянул ему снитч. Малфой сделал шаг навстречу, но молчание Гарри, казалось, снова лишило его уверенности.  
— Я выбираю тебя, — сказал Гарри, повторяя слова, сказанные в Нью-Йорке. — Ты выиграл.

Малфой сжал снитч в пальцах и взглянул на Гарри с сияющей улыбкой. На мгновение они замерли так, а потом Малфой бросился к Гарри, крепко обнял и, обхватив за затылок, впился в губы крепким поцелуем. Гарри ответил ему, сжав пальцы на рубашке Малфоя, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в груди все быстрее. Мерлин, этого ему будет не хватать. Уже, если честно, начинало не хватать.

Малфой отступил от него, все еще улыбаясь, и Гарри тоже растянул губы в улыбке ради удовольствия зрителей. Подлетела Луна и начала подкидывать ему реплики, побуждающие рассказать о его выборе, и все, что Гарри говорил, было правдой: он чувствовал с Малфоем связь, которой не чувствовал ни с кем другим; он считал, что Малфой великолепен; он хотел познакомиться с его сыном; он знал, что Малфой мог сделать его счастливым…

Все было правдой, кроме одной мелочи:  
— Не могу дождаться, когда смогу встречаться с ним без камер поблизости.  
Этого делать Гарри точно не собирался.

Наконец Луна остановила съемку, и Гарри тяжело выдохнул. Он чувствовал себя так, будто с его плеч наконец-то свалился камень весом в несколько тонн. Собрав все оборудование, съемочная группа аппарировала обратно в отель. Гарри остался наедине с Малфоем, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на него.  
— Я не думал, что ты меня выберешь, — сказал Малфой. Гарри взглянул на него и обнаружил, что тот все еще смотрит на него с улыбкой.  
Он снова потянулся для поцелуя, и Гарри быстро отступил.  
— Я сделал это для Скорпиуса, — сказал он. — Не для тебя.  
Малфой застыл на несколько секунд, долгих, как вечность.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— У нас все равно ничего бы не вышло, — Гарри сглотнул. Он отвернулся в сторону северного конца моста, жалея, что Гермионы нет рядом с ним во время этого разговора, а еще больше — о том, что не может просто развернуться и отправиться домой, ничего не объясняя. — Тебе денежный приз нужен больше, чем ей. Но я не могу тебе доверять. И, думаю, никогда не мог.  
Малфой помотал головой.  
— Но ты…  
Гарри сжал губы в жесткую линию, надеясь придать твердости и своему решению.  
— Прощай, Малфой, — сказал он и аппарировал, так и не оглянувшись.


	7. Лондон, Великобритания

Гарри сидел за кухонным столом, подперев подбородок рукой, и наблюдал, как его крестная дочь отказывается есть. Рози, устроенная в парящем детском стульчике, шлепала ложкой по каше. Гарри без особого азарта поймал ее за нос, Рози захихикала, и брызги от каши снова разлетелись во все стороны.  
— Гарри, — позвала Гермиона.  
Гарри неохотно поднял на нее глаза и обнаружил, что и она, и Рон смотрят на него с плохо скрытой озабоченностью.  
— Что?  
— Приятель, уже два месяца прошло, — сказал Рон.  
— И?  
Рон закатил глаза.  
— И ты получил с совами двенадцать посланий, и ни одно не распечатал; три вызова через камин, и все их заблокировал; не говоря уже об адресованном тебе объявлении в «Придире». Ты вообще собираешься отвечать Малфою?  
— С чего бы? — спросил Гарри.  
На этот раз глаза закатила Гермиона — эту вредную привычку она подхватила от Рона, пока была беременна.  
— Потому что он тебе нравился, Гарри. И сейчас нравится.  
— Нет, — буркнул Гарри.  
— Да, — Рон поднял брови. — Ответь ты уже на письма этого придурка. Тебе же плохо, Гарри.  
— Мне не хуже, чем было до твоей идиотской шутки с шоу, Рон, — отрывисто возразил Гарри.  
— Да ладно, — сказал Рон. — Теперь ты знаешь, чего лишен.  
Гарри смерил его хмурым взглядом.  
— Единственное, чего я был лишен, — это трех недель собственной жизни. За что, кстати, надо благодарить тебя.  
— Да всегда пожалуйста, — небрежно отозвался Рон. Он наклонил голову набок и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. — Знаешь, не думай, что я не заметил тех денег, которые внезапно оказались на нашем счету в понедельник. Миллион галлеонов — не та сумма, которая может пройти незамеченной.  
— Гарри, ну зачем ты? — Гермиона вздохнула. — Что нам делать с этими деньгами?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— А мне — что? У меня в ячейке Гринготса пылится в десять раз больше.  
Рози захныкала, и Гермиона повернулась к ней.  
— Мы еще продолжим этот разговор, — сердито пообещала она.  
— Не продолжим, — Гарри поднялся из-за стола. — Рон подписал меня на эту дурацкую программу, а ты была со мной все время съемок до самого конца. Считай, что это знак моей благодарности. Или вклад на счет Рози, чтобы она смогла съездить куда-нибудь, когда закончит школу. Или можете купить себе домик на Гавайях: туда нас не свозили. Или отдайте их хотя бы на благоустройство долбаного Лютного переулка. Делайте что хотите. Мне пора.  
Гермиона подскочила, перевернув бутылочку с молоком Рози, и даже не обратила на это внимания. Она схватила Гарри, шагнувшего к камину, за руку. Гарри развернулся, сверля ее мрачным взглядом, который не произвел на нее никакого впечатления.  
— Прочти уже эти письма, Гарри.  
Гарри нахмурился, высвободил руку и шагнул в камин.

***

Гарри смотрел на огонь. Он вспыхивал оранжевым, переливался в зеленое, опять становился оранжевым, и опять, и снова, сигнализируя о входящем вызове по камину. Гарри не собирался отвечать. Он отвернулся к не так давно появившемуся у него дома колдовизору. Какого черта он согласился его купить? Он сделал это с подачи Рона незадолго до того, как пришел вызов на «Пару для холостяка». Вне всякого сомнения, Рон подал ему эту идею как раз ради того, чтобы Гарри мог посмотреть шоу сам, вернувшись со съемок. «Худший из лучших друзей за всю историю человечества», — уныло подумал Гарри.

Как будто он когда-нибудь мог захотеть смотреть этот кошмар! И все же… Гарри взмахнул палочкой, и колдовизор включился. На экране появилась заставка канала с сообщением о начале показа всего сезона «Пары для холостяка». Гарри подозревал, что Рон специально переключил колдовизор на этот канал вчера, пока Гарри был на работе. На работе без своего обычного напарника, который все еще наслаждался отпуском по уходу за ребенком, вот уже пятый месяц. Что уж было в Министерстве хорошего, так это социальный пакет.  
Показывали серию, снятую в Греции. Камера как раз следовала за Малфоем и Майклом Корнером, занятыми поисками ключей к сердцу Гарри на острове Делос.

— В зените Изиды лежит легчайшая и самая простая из любовей Гарри, — прочитал Малфой на клочке пергамента. Камера взяла крупный план как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать, как он закатывает глаза.  
Они с Корнером посмотрели на крышу храма Изиды, а потом Малфой достал из кармана уменьшенную метлу и вернул ей первоначальный размер. Это был тот же «Нимбус», на котором он летал в Хогвартсе. Гарри узнал бы эту метлу где угодно.  
— Ну, понятно, что искать надо наверху. Давай уже, Корнер.

Они с Майклом сели на метлы и взлетели к заостренной крыше храма, где Малфой нашел белое перо с прикрепленной к нему запиской.  
— Как ты думаешь, что это может означать? — спросил Майкл. — Это же писчее перо…  
— Это не писчее перо, ты, (пи-и-ип) дебил. Это перо полярной совы. Мерлиновы (пи-и-ип), как ты вообще Хогвартс закончил?

Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся. Он смотрел, как они расшифровывают записку и направляются к статуям львов, у которых их ждал Гарри, и тут кадр перевели на Дьюна и Титуса, обнаруживших «Жизнь и ложь Альбуса Дамблдора» под складками платья статуи у храма Клеопатры. Потом шла врезка с репликами Малфоя в зеленой комнате, где он возмущался тупостью Корнера, решившего, что найденное ими перо было писчим, потому что: «Когда это Поттер пользовался качественными писчими перьями? Я никогда не видел у него ничего, кроме дер(пи-и-ип) дешевых, Мерлином (пи-и-ип) перьев из корзины для товаров со скидкой у Писарро».

Два часа спустя Гарри все еще сидел на диване, поджав под себя ноги, с чашкой остывшего чая в руке и дорожками слез на щеках — так сильно он смеялся на очередной сцене в зеленой комнате, где Луна после раздачи снитчей на Миконосе спросила Малфоя, что он чувствует сейчас, зная, что продолжает участие в программе.  
— Что, возможно, у Поттера все-таки есть какие-то мозги, что меня оху(пи-и-ип) как радует, знаешь ли, Лавгуд. Потому что я собираюсь выиграть в этом еб(пи-и-ип)ом конкурсе, а потом (пи-и-ип) и вставить (пи-и-ип) Поттеру так, что он нах(пи-и-ип пи-и-ип пи-и-ип) как еб(пи-и-ип)ий Хогвартский экспресс мне на лицо, и потом…  
— Но что говорит тебе сердце, Драко? — перебила Луна откуда-то из-за камеры.  
— О, — Малфой задумался и улыбнулся так, словно очень хотел сдержать эту улыбку, но не смог. — Я думаю, он будет хорошо влиять на моего сына. Я чувствую, что могу доверять ему достаточно, чтобы позволить оказывать на моего ребенка влияние, и Поттер, между прочим, до сих пор единственный человек, о котором я могу сказать подобное, за исключением моей мамы.  
— О… — проговорил Гарри в своей пустой гостиной.  
Сцена с Малфоем закончилась, на экране теперь плескалось прекрасное синее море, окружающее остров, и голос Гарри за кадром нес ахинею про то, что Рон любит купаться голышом. Это была чистейшая ложь, но в то время Гарри считал, что Рон ее заслужил.

А потом в его дверь позвонили. Утерев глаза, Гарри приглушил звук колдовизора, обмотался пледом и прошлепал по коридору открыть дверь.  
На его крыльце стоял Малфой. Но он был не один. Рядом с ним в воздухе парила колыбель, в которой лежал крохотный белокурый ребенок. Он спал, но Гарри прекрасно видел, что он так же прекрасен и очарователен, как и Рози. И ему было месяцев пять, точно как Рози. Они могли бы расти друзьями, подумал Гарри и тут же на себя разозлился.

— Это нечестно, — сказал он. — Ты взял его с собой.  
Малфой даже приличия ради не попытался изобразить смущение.  
— Ты не отвечал на мои письма. Не принимал вызовы по камину. И даже мое объявление в рубрике «Одинокие сердца» в «Придире» проигнорировал.  
Гарри нахмурился.  
— Может быть, тебе стоило расценить все это как намек.  
Малфой посмотрел в сторону, глубоко вдохнул и снова повернулся к Гарри.  
— Можно мне войти?  
Гарри вздохнул. Он снова взглянул на ребенка, чувствуя, как в нем подымают голову все его несчастные недоиспользованные родительские инстинкты.  
— Видимо, да.

Он посторонился, давая Малфою пройти. Впереди него в дом плавно вплыл Скорпиус. Когда все они устроились в гостиной с чаем и печеньем, Гарри заметил, куда смотрит Малфой, и мгновенно покраснел. По колдовизору начинали показывать эпизод, снятый в Барселоне, и Гарри предельно ясно помнил, что там произошло.  
Малфой обернулся к нему, глаза у него блестели.  
— Первый раз смотришь весь сезон?  
Гарри кивнул. Малфой снова взглянул на экран, рассеянно покачивая Скорпиуса в колыбели.  
— Дальше становится все напряженнее, — сказал он. — Ближе к концу. Там… — он прервался, покачал головой и снова посмотрел на Гарри взглядом, который пронзал, как стрела. — Я не смог смотреть эпизод в Сан-Франциско. Не знаю, это они так все смонтировали или между нами действительно все просто… вот так, но, господи, Поттер…  
Он поднялся и стоял теперь перед Гарри; и выглядел при этом хрупким и неуверенным в себе.  
— Что? — собственный голос Гарри услышал словно издалека.  
Малфой опустился на пол перед ним. Осторожно положил руки ему на колени, и от этого прикосновения по позвоночнику Гарри прошла волна трепета.  
— Поттер, я пришел, чтобы отдать тебе вот это, — Малфой достал из кармана свиток с печатью Гринготтса. — Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что… я не хотел их для себя. Эти деньги никогда не были нужны мне.

После этого Малфой поднялся, забрал Скорпиуса и ушел. Гарри остался сидеть, глядя на то место, где он только что был перед ним. На другом конце комнаты по экрану колдовизора беззвучно проплывала панорама Барселоны.

***

Потребовалось два дня, чтобы Гарри собрался с духом и распечатал свиток из Гринготтса, и то он сделал это только потому, что Рон зашел к нему с Рози и каким-то образом умудрился поставить ее чашку-непроливайку так, что когда Рози опрокинула ее, — что было неизбежно — сок вылился на пергамент. Схватив свиток, Гарри стряхнул с него жидкость и пришел в отчаяние, убедившись, что тот уже промок насквозь.

— Думаю, тебе просто надо распечатать его прямо сейчас, пока все там не слиплось навечно, — сказал Рон, дожевывая последнего имбирного тритона из запасов Гарри. Он, видимо, не собирался воспользоваться одним из своих чудодейственных родительских заклинаний, способных вывести пятна от сока с чего угодно. Хотя они с Гермионой к этому времени выучили их, наверное, не меньше двенадцати.

Гарри хмуро на него глянул и развернул пергамент, в котором оказалась информация о содержимом банковского хранилища. Баланс был очень краток: одно поступление на счет суммы в миллион галлеонов, и три перевода на другие счета. Две тысячи были выплачены по контракту двум домовым эльфам, согласившимся поступить на службу в Малфой-мэнор для поддержания его в жилом состоянии. Пятьсот двенадцать галлеонов были потрачены на Косой аллее в магазине «Волшебный вебенок», торгующем игрушками и товарами для детей. Рон и Гермиона в последнее время из него не вылезали. У Рози было полное собрание «Волшебных вассказов валенькой волшебницы», что, по мнению Гарри, было не самым лучшим названием для серии аудиокниг, но его мнения никто не спрашивал. Последней транзакцией значился перевод всех оставшихся средств на личный счет Скорпиуса Г. Малфоя.

Внизу была приписка острым почерком Малфоя: тот подтверждал, что никто не имеет доступа к счету, кроме самого Скорпиуса после достижения им семнадцатилетнего возраста. «Я никогда не хотел их для себя», — написал он. И ниже приписал пароль к камину в Малфой-мэноре.

— Ну, и что он там пишет? — спросил Рон. Следы от сока Рози к этому времени чудесным образом испарились.  
— Что ты мудак, — пробормотал Гарри.  
Рон кивнул.  
— Учитывая, что это от Малфоя, вполне верю. Ну, а кроме этого?  
— Он отдал призовые деньги Скорпиусу. Ну, сначала он заплатил домовым эльфам и купил что-то в детском магазине, но все, что осталось, перевел на личный счет Скорпиуса.  
— То же самое в конце концов сделала Гермиона, когда гоблины сказали ей, что ты наложил запрет на перевод денег на твой счет. Она страшно разозлилась, кстати говоря.  
— Хорошо, — рассеяно отозвался Гарри.  
Рон закатил глаза.  
— Ладно, Гарри, отправляйся к нему. Мы с Рози найдем, чем себя развлечь, пока ты будешь заниматься своим хорьком, — он сморщил нос. — Хотя мне и мучительно думать, что ты получаешь удовольствие от его члена.  
— Ну и не думай, — сказал Гарри. — Никто не просит тебя об этом думать.  
— Тяжело не думать, — Рон где-то нашел еще упаковку имбирных тритонов и успел уже ее ополовинить. Рози тоже мусолила тритона, недовольно кривясь. — Вы с ним практически делали это прямо на экране в четырех городах, приятель. Кстати, давно хотел тебя спросить, между вами что-то было в Барселоне? Потому что после этого вы были…

Гарри открыл рот.  
— Серьезно? Ты это понял?  
Рон сделал вид, что его тошнит.  
— Я надеялся, что это не так. В общем, ты эту серию еще не посмотрел, да?  
— Нет, — признался Гарри.  
Рон поднял брови.  
— Может быть, тебе стоит. Она… напряженная.  
— Почему все повторяют это слово? — пробормотал Гарри.

Рон еще раз закатил глаза, а потом пустился в пересказ всех матчей «Пушек», которые Гарри пропустил, пока путешествовал. Он ушел чуть позже пяти, когда должна была вернуться с работы Гермиона, и Гарри, снова оставшийся в одиночестве, заскучал настолько, что опять включил колдовизор. Там шло, очень удачно, продолжение сезона.

Эпизод в Барселоне Гарри пропустил, но как раз начиналась серия, снятая в Рио. На экране показали панораму города, потом несколько сцен на пляже Копакабана, а потом пошли кадры с Малфоем, только что прибывшим порт-ключом на терминал. На плечо у него была закинута сумка, он схватился за перила, чтобы восстановить равновесие.

«За два дня до того, как это сняли, Малфой кончил мне в рот», — подумал Гарри. Малфой на экране откинул рукой волосы со лба, и Гарри не смог отвести от него взгляда. Глаза Малфоя то и дело останавливались на Гарри, который — там, на экране — казался взволнованным и… вообще-то довольно счастливым. Под всем своим вымученным терпением. Гарри подался вперед, когда камера крупным планом показала, как он сам искоса бросает на Малфоя взгляд, и тут же отводит глаза.

И это было только начало. В какой-то момент Кричер принес Гарри чашку чая, но чай успел остыть задолго до того, как Гарри обратил на него внимание. Гарри на экране разговаривал и с другими претендентами, и их тоже показывали в зеленой комнате, где Луна или кто-то из операторов интервьюировали их, но сколько бы времени они ни были на экране, они даже близко не могли соперничать с тем притяжением, которое, казалось, постоянно ощущалось между Гарри и Малфоем. Гарри никогда не думал, что это было так…

Напряженно.

Но сейчас он не мог перестать замечать это, и, следя за происходящим с другой перспективы, словно изучая воспоминания в думосборе, он чувствовал все даже острее, чем тогда, когда это происходило. Эпизод в Нью-Йорке был ужасным; возможно, его воспоминания усиливали впечатление, но весь эпизод был пронизан болезненным неослабевающим накалом, и Гарри подозревал, что вся магическая Британия могла догадаться, что они с Малфоем поссорились где-то между прибытием в Нью-Йорк и отъездом из него.

Грусть, которую Гарри испытывал в Сан-Франциско, казалась еще более глубокой, когда он смотрел на нее сейчас, более объективно. У камер нет собственных эмоций, они просто фиксировали происходящее и, хотя там было несколько забавных сцен, как, например, та, где Гарри кивнул в сторону покупок Гермионы в секс-шопе и ухмыльнулся в камеру, они никак не перекрывали ту чудовищную натянутость, что возникла между Гарри и Малфоем. Наблюдать за этим было все равно что смотреть, как чья-то жизнь разваливается у тебя на глазах; от этого становилось больно.

После того, как серия закончилась притворным счастьем Гарри, выбравшего Малфоя, Гарри еще некоторое время сидел, уставившись в экран колдовизора, по которому бежали титры. Их сменила реклама «Волшебного вебенка» с новой линией развивающих игрушек, но Гарри мог думать только о том, каким испуганным, изумленным и счастливым выглядел Малфой, когда он отдал ему снитч.  
«У меня это было, — потрясенно думал Гарри. — А я просто взял и вышвырнул все».

Он резко поднялся, забытая чайная чашка грохнулась на пол с его колена, расплескав холодный чай. Как в полусне, он отыскал чистую футболку и туфли, подходящие к джинсам, шагнул к камину и вызвал Малфой-мэнор. Огонь позеленел и заискрился в ожидании пароля. Гарри сглотнул, произнес «Familia Primum» и шагнул в пламя.

***

Малфой сидел за письменным столом, задрав на него ноги, и одной рукой придерживал перед собой раскрытый роман, а другой рассеянно качал кроватку со Скорпиусом. Заметив, как взметнулся огонь, он поднял голову, увидел, что из камина выходит Гарри, и глаза у него округлились.

Малфой подскочил, автоматически бросив качающее заклинание на кроватку Скорпиуса, когда тот захныкал.  
— Поттер, — произнес он и неуверенно шагнул к Гарри из-за стола. — Гарри…  
Гарри оглядел кабинет, морща лоб от неспособности решить, что делать дальше. Начать что-то всегда было легче, чем довести до конца. Гриффиндорская безрассудность была хороша только для старта, а смелость иногда так и не желала подключаться в процессе.  
— Я даже не знаю, почему… Я просто. Я посмотрел эпизод в Сан-Франциско, — он взглянул на Малфоя, отчаянно ожидая его реакции.  
Малфой обошел стол полностью и встал перед Гарри.  
— И как? — тихо спросил он.  
Гарри помотал головой.  
— Просто ужасно.

Малфой продолжал смотреть на него, ничего не говоря. Гарри заметил, что его дыхание участилось, и ему пришло в голову, что, может быть, Малфой чувствует ту же боль и уязвимость, что и он сам.  
— Я, конечно, знал, как это было, — сказал Гарри. — Но я не знал, что настолько. Пока не увидел. Мне казалось, что только я испытывал все эти чувства.  
Малфой покачал головой.  
— Нет. Я говорил тебе.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри, развернулся и вцепился обеими руками в волосы. Он прошелся до двери и обратно, слишком взволнованный, чтобы стоять на месте; чтобы стоять рядом с Малфоем.  
— Я знаю, — повторил он. — Но я этого не видел. Не видел, пока… пока не посмотрел. Они почти как думосборы, эти колдовизоры. Тебе не приходило в голову? Они дают перспективу, дают увидеть то, что ты не хочешь позволять себе увидеть, пока находишься в гуще событий. То, что боишься увидеть.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Малфой. — Но я видел это и раньше.  
Гарри повернулся и прошагал обратно к нему.  
— Теперь и я вижу, — сказал он, схватил Малфоя за талию и притянул к себе. — Еще не слишком поздно?

Малфой колебался с ответом так долго, что Гарри понял: все пропало. Он начал отстраняться, но тут Малфой издал полузадушенный горловой звук и бросился на него, прижавшись губами к его губам. Гарри ответил на поцелуй, вкладывая в него все накопившееся чувство. Он каким-то образом довел Малфоя до стола и уложил на него, целуя его губы, линию челюсти и самое нежное место за ухом.  
— Не отпускай меня, — прошептал Гарри. — Это ты. Для меня это всегда был ты.  
— Не отпущу, — сказал Малфой. — Я знаю.  
Гарри провел ладонями по рукам Малфоя, по острым ключицам, по нежной, покрытой едва заметной щетиной коже его шеи и подбородка. Он наклонился вперед, запуская пальцы в мягкие белые волосы. Малфой смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век, раскрасневшийся и такой открытый — полностью открытый для Гарри.  
— Драко, — шепнул Гарри и поцеловал его еще раз, на этот раз медленнее. — Выбери меня.  
Малфой сглотнул, и Гарри знал, что в этот момент они оба вспоминали, как он сам говорил те же слова Гарри.  
— Я выбираю тебя, — ответил Малфой. — Всегда только тебя.

конец


End file.
